Undercover Victim
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: When an Officer is attacked while undercover her Captain calls in the SVU squad. She is reluctant to give up details. Will SVU be able to get through to her or will she do anything to save her case. What history does she have with one of the members of the SVU squad? Please Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys this is my first Law and Order SVU story. This does focus on an OC and I hope you like her. Cragen and Munch have not retired yet. Please give me positive feedback and enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

My name is Jordana Castellano, but most call me Jordyn. I am a New York City Police Officer assigned to the Narcotics unit out of the 54 precinct in Manhattan, and have been working undercover for the past 18 months. 18 months ago on a routine drug bust I was able to successfully infiltrate a smuggling operation. I was no longer dealing with just drugs. This went a whole lot deeper. Drugs were only the beginning. Guns. Girls. And more.

I stuck close to my contact Javier Gutierrez. He was the one I met 18 months ago while I was posing as a druggy trying to move up the chain. And he helped me work my way through that chain. The name he knows me by and my current working alias is Lucia Villa, although everyone calls me Lucy.

I stand about 5 foot 3 inches tall with jet-black hair that falls naturally into waves. I have piercing blue eyes and am of Spanish decent, which if it isn't clear from my skin tone you defiantly hear in my strong accent. I am rather petite, but I can hold my own in a fight.

Although Javier may have reach he isn't the one pulling the strings. And that is the guy I am after. To bring down the whole operation I have to make the king topple over. That guy is Jake Stevens. Three days ago when I arrived at my undercover apartment around 4 a.m., with no new advancements in the past two months I would have thought bringing down this operation would have been near impossible. But boy was I wrong. Who knew that being attacked could actually have turned out to be a good thing?

_3 days ago_

The SVU squad was just as busy as usual. They were taking witness statements, doing lineups, interrogating suspects. The whole shebang. All was as it should be. Captain Cragen was in his office reviewing one of the latest cases with his squad. Amaro, Rollins, Benson, Munch, and Tutuola.

Currently they were debating a he said she said case and like those cases usually worked out everyone had an opinion. All in a days work they were able to somewhat sort the case out. Well as much as could be expected and they all went home for the evening.

The night was still young. Javier and Lucia were headed to meet the rest of the crew at a warehouse where a fairly large gun buy was about to take place. Nothing too out of the ordinary. The rest of the guys were already there. Albert Torres. Peter Bayer. Eddie Mezzo. Carlos Martinez. Benny Albino. Tyler Carpenter. The buyers came in just like planned. They dropped the two bags of cash on the table, which Javier and Lucia counted like usual. Everything went according to plan.

The buyers left and if these buyers had a rap sheet at all NYPD would pick them up within the hour. Little minor buyers were not the priority with this undercover operation. We just couldn't let them get in the way either.

Javier wrapped his arm around Lucia's neck, "Ready to go celebrate. I hear Blackbox is suppose to be off the hook."

"With you Javier I will always go celebrate." Lucia replied with a laugh as they went and got in their car behind the other two cars.

As our black SUV travelled down the road Javier said, "I think that Jake is going to be there tonight. Told me specifically that he was looking forward to meeting you."

Lucia glared over at Javier, "Really?"

"Okay I may have exaggerated a little. But it will all work out." Javier explained, "We will go in make the rounds, say hi to Jake, have a few drinks, and then be out of there."

Lucia smiled at him, "Okay that sounds great."

Javier parked the car out front. The rest of the guys led the way in.

"Don't worry Lucy. Jake will like you." Javier said as he let me go past the bouncer first. Except the bouncer had different ideas.

"Hey I'm really sorry about this but my boss is really on my ass so I got to ID you." The bouncer said.

Lucia pulled out her New York license and let the bouncer scan it. "It's all good." She laughed along, "I really look that young to you."

The bouncer blushed as he handed her the ID back, "Yeah, your good to go. Enjoy your night."

After that Javier and Lucia walked into the club and back towards the private section that had been reserved for their crew. Javier went and got them both drinks, Lucia having a margarita and Javier a beer. It was their usuals. Lucia usually didn't have too much of the drink, but put up the appearance. She would take a few sips here and there.

Javier and Lucia usually kept to themselves at these after parties. They didn't like to get too involved in the drama of the rest of the group, so they normally would find a quiet secluded spot in the club to drink and talk. Sometimes they would dance. And that is what they were doing tonight when Javier noticed Jake enter the reserved section.

Javier whispered, "That is him." as he spun her around and into his arms.

Lucia went over and took a shot before the pair made their way back to the rest of the group.

Jake was the first to speak, "How nice of the two of you to join us. But I guess Javier you have broken in the girl here, yes."

Javier spoke up, "Of course, it is my job as the second in command. She knows her place."

Jake smiled and nodded, "Good, good. But you wouldn't mind if I borrowed her for the night."

Javier having been backed into the corner smiled and agreed, "Of course, take your time."

We shared a look before Javier unwrapped his arm from around my waist and let me go over to the booth taking a seat next to Jake.

Jake squeezed Lucia's shoulder and then slides his hand underneath the back of her shirt taking his time, but reaching up to her bra and playing with the clasp. Lucia was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a dark blue partially see through blouse.

As one of the waitresses passed by Jake whispered something to her. He simply explained, "Just ordering us drinks."

Lucia nodded her head as she crossed her legs.

Jake mentioned, "See Lucia, being a girl in my group you have to past one final test. And if you can pass that, then we will be able to move forwards with our business."

Lucia smiled at him, "Absolutely, I know I have to earn my place."

Their drinks arrived and Lucia took the first sip to be polite. It was pretty awful in her opinion. They probably just mixed a bunch of different things together.

Jake looked at his watch, "Oh wow. I didn't realize how late it had gotten." He stood up and said his goodbyes to the rest of the crew. "Lucia darling, will you join me?"

He offered his arm. Everything she knew told her not to, but she knew this was the only way. She had to make the sacrifice.

She stood saying goodnight to Javier and the rest of the guys before taking Jake's arm.

Soon they had ridden in the car to his apartment. He placed the key in the door and let Lucia enter first. "Nice place." Lucia commented.

"You can do well in this business Lucy if you know the rules." Jake told her as he poured a couple glasses of wine, which she accepted.

"What rules?" Lucia questioned him.

Jake explained, "You do what the guys say, when we say, how we say. No questions asked."

He took another sip from the glass of wine before setting it down. "Take off your weapons." He ordered her.

Lucia slowly reached for the knife she kept in her boot and placed it on the counter. Next she took her gun from the back of her pants and placed it down again.

"Good." He smiled.

He pinned her arms against the wall and began to kiss her. "You like this." He ripped open the front of her shirt, "Take off your boots." Jake told her firmly as he let go of her arms.

She bent down to undo the zippers and he slapped her butt. She groaned slightly and kicked off her boots.

He forced her towards the bedroom and in that moment Lucia saw it. She knew this was not his first time doing this.

He tossed her down on the bed and took her hands securing them in the metal cuffs that were attached to the head of the bed. Jake then began to undo his belt from his pants as he felt her up. His hands landed at her zipper as he viciously tore off her leather pants, leaving Lucia in just her bra and under wear.

"I have had some beauties, but you are something special. He discarded his shirt off to the side and slipped all the way out of his pants. Then revealing a knife that Jake carefully slides down her body he cut her bra and panties off leaving her naked.

Lucia closed her eyes as he spread her legs apart wider and entered her for the first time while he bite on her nipples earning a scream from Lucia.

"Every time you scream or struggle you add one more time I have sex with you. And every time I do, it will only get worse and last longer." Jake warned her.

Jake went back to sucking and biting on her breasts. His hands carefully felt down all of her body. He squeezed each of her butt cheeks firmly, which he knew would cause her to struggle.

"That makes the count 3 more hun." Jake said with a happy grin.

He took a short break getting into better position, spreading her legs wider, which resulted in a scream and struggle.

"And that counts as two. So now you are at four," Jake told her.

Lucia tried to close her eyes as it went on most of the night. He would spread her legs and kiss her up and down the chest. His favorite was biting and sucking at her nipples, which regardless if her eyes were opened or closed got a reaction from Lucia. But what really turned him on was her helplessness.

When Jake was finished he undid her arms from the cuffs and said, "Now get out of my sight. I can't wait until next time."

Lucia quickly put her pants back on and then went and found her top. She picked up her boots and weapons, and then bolted barefoot from the place.

She arrived back to her place at 4 a.m. She knew it was early, but she knew she had to call her handler who was also her Captain, Jimmy Bosh.

**Please leave a review. I know this chapter had very little of the SVU squad. They will be in the next chapter more. I had to lay the groundwork. I hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Lucia arrived back at her place at 4 a.m. She knew it was early, but she knew she had to call her handler who was also her Captain, Jimmy Bosh.

When Lucia didn't get an answer she tried two more times. Still with no answer, she tossed the phone on the counter and went to lie on the couch falling asleep.

A few hours had passed and Lucia awoke to the sound of a knock at her door. It was about 9 a.m. Lucia wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and went to answer the door. It was Jimmy. "What are you doing here?" She asked him. They usually met at a coffee shop or diner. They had never met at her undercover apartment.

Sure Jimmy looked the part. He was wearing his baggy jeans, over worn t-shirt with oil stains and backwards hat. Jimmy finally replied, "Let's call it a welfare check and exchange of information." He told her walking through the doorway and securing her door. He was holding two coffees.

Jimmy was an older white man, with scraggly brown hair that was turning gray. He wore black-framed glasses most of the time and has brown eyes. Jimmy is about 5'9 and 160 pounds.

He took a seat at one of the bar stools and said, "You call me three times at 4 a.m. I haven't heard from you in a few weeks. I figured something was up."

"Yeah about that. I don't really remember too much of what happened last night. I must have drunk more that I thought. I think I met Jake Stevens." She explained to him as she sipped the coffee and slipped up beside him on another bar stool.

Jimmy looked his Officer up and down. Her normally out of control black wavy hair was way more out of control than normal. Her blouse was slightly torn and the buttons not done correctly. "Were you wearing your wire?" He asked her.

Lucia agreed, "Yeah of course I was." She ran her hands through her hair for a moment, partially smoothing it down but mostly to find the clip. She undid the clip from her hair and pulled the piece that looked like a butterfly off leaving just the USB.

Jimmy scanned her apartment looking for her computer and found on the coffee table next to the couch. He went to retrieve it and typed in the password, followed by inserting the USB. He began to listen through the night's events. The gun buy. Followed by the bar. Jimmy heard the voices he recognized to be members of the crew and then one he didn't.

"I think that is Jake." Lucia mentioned, "I'm really sorry I can't remember anything."

Jimmy shook off her comment, "Don't worry about it. One of the guys probably slipped something into your drink. This will be awhile longer. Why don't you get some rest?"

She disagreed, "I think I'm just gonna make something to eat. Eggs good." She pulled out the frying pan that was already resting on the stove along with six eggs and cheese. She began to crack all the eggs into a bowl, as Jimmy got deeper into the recording.

Lucia had turned most of her attention to the cooking tuning out the recording for the most part, just hearing bits and pieces. She caught on that she must have gone back with Jake to his apartment.

As Lucia was dividing the eggs in half onto two plates Jimmy's face turned serious. He knew what happened and he mentally kicked himself for not answering the phone when she had called hours before.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Jimmy questioned her as she ate.

"I was at the bar, I got my usual margarita. I danced with Javier. Then…" She began to trail off. "Oh then they introduced me to Jake. He was getting really possessive. Claiming me as his. Then nothing."

"Jordyn." Jimmy said saying her real name. "He attacked you last night. He raped you."

"How can that happen and I don't even remember it." She asked him confused.

Jimmy replied, "I'm guessing you were drugged. Probably slipped something into your drink. I'm going to take you to the hospital, get bookwork and a rape kit done."

At first she didn't saying anything in reply as Jimmy went to find her a coat and shoes. She just continued to play with her eggs, not being very hungry anymore.

"It will all be okay." Jimmy told her as he led her out to his car.

As Jimmy parked his car at the emergency entrance at the hospital Lucia finally said, "What's going to happen to the case?"

"Don't worry about that." Jimmy said as he led her into the waiting room. Thankfully it was mostly empty. He went and began to fill out the papers. The nurse was able to see Lucia right away. If that had not been the case, Jimmy probably would have flashed his badge.

The nurse had her change into a gown and took her clothes placing them in a bag. The next thing she did was take blood. She had seen a few of these done in the past, but never really had to pay too much attention to them.

The nurse continued to poke and prod, as Lucia would accurately describe it. Documenting any injuries. Skin under her fingernails. Anything that could be gathered was.

Rollins and Fin got a call of a possible rape in the midmorning. They headed to Saint Joseph's hospital. Rollins and Fin quickly found the room where Lucia was having the nurse take her blood pressure. They flashed their badges as they entered.

The nurse took the blood pressure cuff off and mentioned, "You have dangerously high blood pressure. Get some rest." The nurse left a spare change of clothes on the bed for her to change into. I wonder why Lucia thought to herself. I am an undercover cop and was just told I was probably raped.

"Lucia, I am Detective Rollins this is Detective Tutuola we are from special victims unit. Mind if we ask you some questions." Amanda began softly.

Lucia responded quickly, "Look you can try and ask, but I don't remember anything."

"You think you were drugged?" Rollins questioned inferring from her last statement.

Lucia played with a piece of hair as she slides her feet over the side of the bed, "I don't know." She bit her lip, "Maybe."

"What is the last thing you do remember?" Fin asked her.

Lucia said, "I went to this new club Blackbox. Danced with Javier a guy from my crew. It's what we always do when we find a new club. Test it out."

She stood grabbing the clothes from the end of the bed, "Look I really don't know what else I can say. I don't remember anything that happened after that. Talk to Jimmy. Maybe he can give you a hand."

Realizing they were getting nothing more from Lucia Rollins and Fin went to find Jimmy, who was the only person sitting in the waiting room.

"Detective Tutuola Detective Rollins." Fin said flashing his badge quickly. "What can you tell us about your girl in there."

Jimmy took in the way they stood; the way they said they were detectives. Lucia didn't disclose that she was an undercover.

He thought for a moment about his next move. Jimmy's philosophy always was it is better to seek forgiveness than ask permission.

He stood up and opened his coat revealing his badge. He then extended his hand to shake it, "Captain Jimmy Bosh. Let's take this conversation outside."

They walked through several hallways and a few flights of stairs to the roof of the hospital.

Jimmy began, "Lucia Villa is one of my under covers. Her real name if Jordana Castellano. She has been undercover for the past 18 months. She clearly didn't want to mention any of this, but I care more about her safety than an assignment. I hope you understand this still needs to be handled discreetly. I will try to talk with her and hopefully she will be able to remember more and be more willing to talk."

Rollins nodded taking in everything Jimmy was telling them, "What was she working on?"

"The group she has infiltrated is involved with guns, drugs, and more." Jimmy said not fully explaining the situation.

Fin asked, "More?"

"Sex trafficking." Jimmy said straight to the point. "The one I think who raped her is the leader of it all. It was the first time she had met him. Jake Stevens. That is all I can tell you. If you guys are able to bring him in on rape charges then this whole case doesn't end here, we can get the rest of the group. Tread lightly. You don't know what you are getting yourself into."

And with that said Jimmy walked back inside to find Lucia in a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt issued by the hospital. "You ready to get out of here?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said softly and the two made their way for where the car had been parked at the emergency entrance. He drove for a while before they arrived back at the parking lot where her apartment was located.

He turned to face her, "Jordyn we are going to figure this out, but if you don't work with the police and Jake isn't arrested I can let you continue this assignment. I will have to pull you out. I don't want to, but I will have no choice in the matter. Think on it."

"Jimmy." Lucia said sternly, "I just can't be seen going into the police station. I would need to get picked on suspicion."

"I'll take care of it." Jimmy added as she got out of the car.

Lucia was so happy to be back to her apartment even if it was just her crash pad. She secured the door and began to strip off the clothes and take a shower.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

After a nice long hot shower Lucia did her hair up in a bun put a sports bra and a pair of NYU sweatpants on and then went to crash in her bed. She was able to sleep for a few hours, till about noon, when there was another knock at her door. Lucia threw off her covers and went to the door to find that it was Javier. She smiled before opening the door.

"Hey." He said to her as she opened the door slowly. "You didn't come back last night." Javier mentioned to her. He lives down the hall from Lucia, so it wasn't entirely unnatural for him to know her comings and goings.

After a moment Lucia decided to invite him into her apartment. "Long night, I guess." She paused going to slip up on a bar stool, "You can make coffee if you want."

Javier smiled, "Sure." He knew her to well to know something was wrong, and he had a very bad feeling it was due to Jake. "So when did you end up getting back? I wasn't able to ditch the other guys until about 1am."

Lucia answered, "I think it was around 4am. Came back, showered then passed out."

Javier went over to the coffee pot and added water and coffee grinds before turning on the pot. He noticed the cut marks on her wrists as if she had been cuffed. "He that good?" Javier tried to joke referring to her late night. The latest he had ever known her to come home was maybe 2am and even that was pushing it.

"I don't really know. I can't remember too much about last night." Lucia added, "I guess I drank a little to much."

"You are always really carefully though." Javier added thinking about the way she handled her drinks.

"I took a couple that Jake ordered. Tasted like he mixed a bunch of different drinks all into one. I didn't want him to not like me so I accepted them. There could have been anything in it and I would not have noticed." Lucia explained to Javier.

Javier made eye contact with her, "You know I am more than just another one of the guys. When we met I helped get you clean. I have your back and you have mine. I have always trusted you and I think you trust me. You can tell me anything. If he did anything last night I would want to know."

"I just don't want you to look at me any differently. Promise me that." Lucia replied to him.

Javier came closer to her and took her hand, which made Lucia look up at him. "Promise. Cruzar mi corazón."

She gave him a small half smile. "I didn't remember what happened last night at first, when I woke up, but I do now." Lucia paused and Javier took that moment to pour both coffee's. Javier added the peppermint mocha creamer to hers and a little milk to his. He slide hers over to her and she thanked him.

"He was getting handsy last night. You saw that and I knew you were uncomfortable last night when you tensed up before you let me go. Told me I had to pass one final test. I knew it was a bad idea to go back to his apartment, but I had to. Explained the rules to me. That I do what the guys say how they say it when they say it. No questions asked. Ripped open my shirt open and pinned my hands above my head as he kissed me." She explained to him, "I wanted so bad not to be there."

Lucia continued, "Told me to take off my weapons and my boots, and then he forced me into his bedroom. At that point there was nothing I could do. He threw me on the bed and cuffed my hands above my head to his headboard. I knew immediately that this was not his first time. He ripped my clothes off and raped me repeatedly all night long." She shed a silent tear, which Javier wiped up with his hand.

"This isn't right. He can't just do that. He can't get away with this." Javier stated outraged. "If we go to the police…"

Lucia cut him off, "And say what? My name is Lucia Villa a suspect arms dealer and one of the guys in my crew raped me last night. They aren't going to belive someone like me and even if they do everything will lead back to me. Jake will know I talked about that and the rest of the guys will think the police are trying to turn me. Either way I am signing my own death warrant if I talk to the police. I went to the hospital earlier just in case I do change my mind. But like I said I didn't remember much of anything that could help the police."

"Maybe we just need to create a reason for the police to bring you in on suspicion. Jake and the guys would be able to believe it if you and I were picked up on something unrelated." Javier suggested.

Lucia looked at him. He had her intrigued, "What did you have in mind?"

"Let's just go over to the gym for a little bit and then we will figure this all out." Javier told her. The gym was just on the floor below them, so they went often together.

Today was their cardio day so they spent some time on the ellpitcal, then they went over to the punching bag for the remaining of their gym time. Javier added, "So I am going to tell you something, but promise not to freak out on me."

Lucia hit the bag a couple times wiping some sweat from her forehead, "Okay." She said a bit curious, "I'll try."

"I had my suspicions about you a few months back. I think you are an undercover cop and when Jimmy showed up at your apartment today it confirmed my suspicions." Javier began to explain to her.

Lucia shook her head, "I don't know what you think you saw, but Jimmy is my exdealer. After everything that happened last night I slipped up. He is more reserved about where he does business these days. We go way back to my days in juive so Jimmy offered to stop by and when he saw me and I told him about Jake he insisted I must have been raped and then a few pieces came together so he gave me a ride to the hosipital."

Javier took her arm and looked at the long faded needle marks on her arm, but he did see a fresh one. Javier smiled for a second becuase that there proved him wrong, but he frowned that she did in fact slip up because of Jake. "We are going to get him. I promise."

They finished their workout and then parted ways to go shower and clean up for going out that night. Lucia put on a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. After doing a little bit of makeup she put on her black combat boots and then headed down the hall to Javier's.

He answered the door promptly and let her in. "We are going to meet the guys at the club. We will dance. Make the rounds. In and out in 45 mins."

"How bout we be fashonably late." Lucia mentioned.

"What did you have in mind?" Javier asked as he finshed putting on his shoes.

"You know that tailgate near the airport we both love so much. We just have to be a little less careful. With any hope it gets us on the police radar." Lucia explained the plan to her. It would get them on the trespassing but nothing serious.

They left Javier's apartment and headed for his car where he set course for the tailgate next to the airport.

Lucia sent a quick text to Jimmy, "_Javier and I headed to tailgate. Get arrest warrants for tresspassing. Serve at blackbox tonight."_

**&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#**

Meanwhile Rollins and Fin were looking into the history of all the members of the group Jordyn was currently investigating. "All except one of them have a criminal record. Javier Gutierrez doesn't have so much as a parking ticket. The others have some possesions charges, a few assualt, weapons. Then there is Jake Stevens. He has all of that and more. There was a statutory rape charge when he was 19. He did 30 days and 200 hours of community service. Since then he has been arrested on two seperate rape charges. The first was in 2007. Hotel hookup. She claims rape he calims consetual. Charges were dropped when she returned to her home country." Rollins began to explain to her partner Fin. "The second charge was in 2012. A woman loosely connected to his group. They are all out celebrating after the completion of a deal. Go to the bar. She meets Jake for the first time. He takes her back to his place. Cuffs her to the headboard and rapes her repeatedly all night. She got pregnant as a result of the rape. She died in childbirth 3 months prior to trial. They pleaed it down to Assualt 3. Jake did probation for a year. Since then nothing."

Fin agreed, "It is not surprising that more girls have not come forward. He drugs them and they either don't remember or are to scared to say anything."

Amanda stated, "We can't exactly pay Jake a visit without tipping him off that we are looking into rape or that the police are looking into his crew. How do we go about this?"

"We should get the girl separated from the crew. Get her down here, but that can't be done unless we have reason to arrest her. Let's talk with her Captain again. See what he can give us."

Cragen just stepped out of his office, "Rollins, Fin what do you have on this mornings rape victim."

"She didn't remember much. It is possible she was drugged." Fin told him. "We are waiting for the results back on that."

"There is just a little twist in the case on this one." Amanda added, "She's an unvercover cop."

"Who is her Captain?" Cragen questioned his two detectives.

"Jimmy Bosh." Fin stated.

Cragen thought, "Out of the 54. We came up in academy together. That's good. We know him. I'll give him a call."

Cragen quickly returned to his office and called up Jimmy. It wasn't long before he had Jimmy on the phone.

"It's been a while Don." Were Jimmy's first words.

"Any chance I could convince you to come on down to my precinct. Seems like we have quite a bit of cathcing up to do." Cragen mentioned in response.

Jimmy smiled, "Indeed we do."

**&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#**

Lucia and Javier arrived at the gate near the airport. It was clearly marked no tresspassing. Right now they didn't care and they weren't trying to be careful.

They had done this only a handful of times beofre, except all those times they had been careful not to set the alarm to the gate off. Tonight they were doing it on purpose. When Lucia picked the lock on the big chain link fence the alarm went off for 15 seconds before being shut off.

They entered anyways. Javier drove the truck threw and then let the back down where they sat and relaxed watching the airplanes fly over. It was so peacful and calm, but they knew they couldn't stay too long. After a short while Javier mentioned, "It's time to meet the others."

"Do we have to?" Lucia questioned him.

"For you to get justice, we do." Javier added taking her hand and getting down from the back of the truck leading them both back to the front of the car.

They both got back in the car and Javier det course for the Blackbox.

**REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Javier and Lucia arrive at the Blackbox and parked the car. Javier reached for the door handle but Lucia stopped him, "Wait." She mentioned softly.

Javier looked over at her. Something was bothering her.

"I just keep thinking about earlier, at the gym. You said something about me being a cop." Lucia began to say. She didn't know how to phrase it.

Javier shook his head, "Yeah I did but now I know how stupid that was."

"I guess my question is how stupid was it really?" Lucia added.

He looked at her knowing she had more to say.

"From the beginning you have always said that I could trust you, so I guess that is what I am trying to do with all of this. You are clean, you can still get out and not get mixed up in all of this." Lucia explained. "This is gonna bring a lot of heat that you don't need. There is another way to get the money you need to take care of your sister."

Javier mentioned, "You are undercover, aren't you?"

Lucia leaned in and kissed his lips, "All I know is you are the only one I trust and I don't want to see you get hurt."

With that she pulled away and opened her side of the car. Javier followed pursuit. She was definitely an undercover but that still gave Jake no right.

**&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#**

Captain Jimmy Bosh walked into the 16th precinct. He navigated his way until he found Captain Cragen's office and let himself in despite the fact he was speaking with another detective.

Cragen said, "Olivia could you give us the room?"

"Of course Captain. Just let us know what you need." Benson told him as she closed the door on her way out.

"This is what I have right now. She will come in. I have two of my narcotics Detectives picking her and Javier up on a charge not related to the group." Jimmy began.

"What are they picking her up on?" Don inquired from him.

"Trespassing. I know it is weak, but it is the only thing she would allow Javier to get involved." Bosh stated.

"My unit is willing to work with yours Jimmy, but we can't do that effectively if I don't know what we are dealing with." Cragen told him boldly.

Jimmy looked at his old friend, "Off the record."

Don nodded.

"My undercover is good at what she does. Sometimes she may use nontraditional methods but she gets results and no one questions her. Truth is I think she may be closer with Javier than she lets on, but there is no proof behind it. Javier is the only one in the group without a record and she wants him to stay clean." Jimmy paused. "Jordyn and I go back a ways. I will trust her word with my life and then some. I think she is real close to something big, so don't screw this up."

"If she has nothing to hide then she gives her statement to us confidentially and that is." Cragen told him.

Jimmy shakes his head, "And when it come time that she has to testify?"

Don added, "We would appreciate your cooperation."

"She does not testify in open court under any circumstances. She has been vetted for a career undercover and this will not mess that up." Jimmy argued his point.

Cragen nodded, "Have your boys bring them here."

**&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#**

Lucia and Javier had walked into the bar and joined the group for a little bit. Javier could see the way that Jake was looking at Lucia and it got him all fired up. Now that he was thinking about it and knew that she had been raped, he though back to before Lucia was part of the group. The first girl they ever had. Jake had the same control over her, the same look in his eye. Javier knew he had done this to more than just them as well.

After they had spent the usual amount of time with the group that they did Javier asked, "Lucia ready to go dance."

Lucia stood up taking his outstretched hand, "Of course."

They went about their usual routine. They danced for a while, and then grabbed a couple of drinks at the bar.

They were both on just about their second drink when Lucia noticed them. Two of the guys from her Narcotics unit walked in the bar and began to scan for them.

Detective Harvey Carlson and Detective Jonathon "Jay" Taylor approached the bar. Harvey showed us his shield and said, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

By now the rest of our crew had caught on to the extra attention we were being showed.

Lucia and Javier both locked eyes before they both quickly got up from their seats in an attempt to run, pushing their bar stools at both of the detectives. They got only a few feet before one detective had tackled each of them and was putting cuffs on them.

Jay said, "You can both add resisting arrest to the other charges you are being brought in on. On you feet."

They brought them to their feet and lead them out of the bar and to their cars.

The rest of the crew had followed as they were being led out. "Don't say anything to anyone but you lawyer."

And with that both the cars pulled away and drove towards the 16th precinct.

Harvey was the one driving Jordyn in. "You okay?"

"Yeah, did the other guys look convinced?" She questioned him.

Harvey agreed, "Yeah we are covered."

"Good. And the paperwork we talked about yesterday?" Jordyn questioned.

Harvey replied, "Timed, dated, and signed for three weeks ago. Stuffed under Jimmy's pile of cases."

With that said Jordyn laid her head back against the seat.

They pulled into the station 20 minutes later.

Jay was taking Javier out of his car as they pulled in and Harvey did the same.

**&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#**

Up in the squad room the two Captains' were filling the SVU squad in on what was going down.

Cragen mentioned, "Now Rollins and Fin already striked out with this girl, so Munch I want you taking the lead with her. Get a sense for where her head is out and if she will talk to you roll with it."

Just then the two Detectives escorted Jordyn and Javier towards two separate interrogation rooms.

Munch walked into the room where the girl was and took a seat after he took her cuffs off.

"I'm Detective Munch." He began.

"Lucia Villa is the name the crew knows me as, but it's Officer Jordana Castellano. Been working these guys the last 18 months. I don't talk until I can confirm with Jimmy that the deal with Javier came through. Jay and Harvey were suppose to pass the paperwork to Jimmy a few weeks ago that made Javier my official CI." She stated.

Munch knew now that he had heard the voice, and now knew her real name that this was for sure the little girl that had grown up across the street from him. Her dad had been in the same unit as Munch for several years. Unfortunately her father had been killed over in Afghanistan. He remembered the look on that 16-year-old girls face when he had told her. That was also when she had lost touch with him.

Jimmy stepped into the back of the interrogation room. "I never got this form."

"Check with them. I promise I filled it out and gave it to them about three weeks ago during our meet up. I would have sent it with you directly but you sent them for the meet up instead." Jordyn began to explain, "You probably have it somewhere buried on that mess you call a desk."

Jimmy and Munch both stepped out. He gave his two Detectives the finger point. "What is this about a CI approval from I should know about?"

"We gave it to you weeks ago. You signed off on it and then put it on top of your stack of case files." Harvey explained.

"Get a uniform to find it and send me a picture of it. Until this is located she isn't going to say a word." Jimmy ordered.

Jay was already on the phone with a Uniform Officer at their precinct. He stayed on the line because they both knew it wouldn't take long to find, especially with the specific instructions being given. "He's got it. Confirmation being sent to your phone." Jimmy pulled out his phone and looked at the picture. Everything matched up to what she was telling them.

"Go explain this to Javier. See if her instincts are right and we can use him." Jimmy ordered them.

Munch stepped back into the interrogation room, "I just confirmed with your Captain. Everything is all straightened out with Javier. You want to tell me what happened?"

"I didn't remember what happened at first but I do now. It was probably something he put in that drink that did that. He invited me back to his apartment. Everything in me told me not to go. To run in the opposite direction. I had to maintain my cover. So I went with him. We hadn't been inside more than a couple minutes before he grabbed at my shirt ripping it open. He pinned my arms above my head and began to kiss me."

"He had me take off my boots and weapons. I knew there was nothing I could do. He had his had on his gun. So I agreed and took them off. At that point he pushed me into the bedroom and tossed me on the bed where he placed my hand securely in the cuffs. He began to undo his pants at he felt up my body. He tore my pants off. I had worn pants that day. Usually they have me wearing leather skirts."

She paused, "He told me he had some beauties before, but I was something special."

"He finished slipping out of his clothes and then took his knife. He ran it up and down my body before he cut off my bra and underwear."

She closed her eyes for a moment. It was at that moment that Rollins brought her in coffee. She looked down at the coffee cup. "He grabbed each of my thighs with one of his hands to spread my legs wider. He then began the first time and bit at my nipples as he did."

"I let out a small scream and then he told me that for every time I struggle or scream he would add one more time he has sex with me. And every time he did it would only get worse and last longer."

Jordyn continued to tell him every last detail of the night she had encountered.

Munch stood up, "I will be right back."

He stepped out to see her Captain, Cragen, Amanda, and Fin standing there.

"She's a fighter." Jimmy added.

"How close are you guys to taking the crew down, because that is enough to give up Jake." Munch added.

"Within a couple weeks maybe less. Depends what Javier can give us about the girls." Jimmy added as the group walked over to the other room where Javier was sitting with Harvey and Jay. They had been explaining about the whole CI gig. "We know your crew is getting ready to move some girls into town. That is the only reason Jake Stevens surfaces. You got to know that."

Javier explained, "I know we are picking up girls from Jersey tomorrow. Where and when isn't specified until our morning meeting at 9. So if everything you have been saying about Lucia is true me and her need to be there in order to shut this down."

They knew Javier was right. Was Jimmy going to put Jordyn back under was the real question. "Hold tight for us." Jay spoke.

They exited the interrogation room and found the others right outside. "Jimmy it is the best option. Bring down the group and Jake goes down for the rape too."

He began shaking his head, "It is too risky."

Harvey tried, "You know Jordyn will just go anyways."

Jimmy ran a hand over his forehead, "Go talk to her. Get a sense of where her head it at. If she is too far gone I can't put her back under."

"See if you can get a hold of Matt then." Jay added in response as he headed with Harvey into the interrogation room.

They observed as Jordyn looked to be some place far from where they were right now. She had a tight grip on her coffee cup.

"What ya thinking about?" Jay questioned her.

"The twins." Jordyn answered. "Arianna and Rafael. Matt is overseas and I am here. I just wish I could see them."

"We think we have some pretty solid Intel from Javier and he seems to be on board after finding out you are a cop, but in order to even consider you going I need to know where you head is at." Harvey stated boldly. He knew he was being harsh, and a jerk she would probably say, but he had to know. "When we walked in I saw that starry look in your eyes. You were far away from here. So I'm going to ask you are you ready for this?"

Jordyn thought over her next words, "I know Jimmy sent you to see where my head is at. But I am ready for this. If everything goes as planned tomorrow will be the take down."

"Just tell me I will still have a partner after that, cause I am getting sick of Harvey." Jay told her.

"Let's finish strong. I am ready for this." Jordyn assured them.

Jay tapped on the glass three times. Jimmy brought over Javier and had him take a seat.

Jimmy explained, "Here is what is going to happen from her. You will both be taken over to central booking, processed and released in the morning. From there you will meet the crew and finish this. We will arrest both of you with the crew.

Harvey and Jay came back in and cuffed them taking them out to the cars again and to central booking. They went through processing quickly before they were put in the cage for the night.

**REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning arrived and Javier and Jordyn were released. Turns out that Jordyn's partners couldn't get a hold of Matt. The communication seemed to be down overseas.

When Javier and Lucia left the police station they headed directly for the nearest coffee shop. They needed a few minutes to decompress and get their heads in the game. This could be the end of 18 long months.

Javier asked, "I've known for a while. And I knew if anyone could help me and my sister it would be you Lucia."

"My name is Jordyn. But until we are done with this…" Jordyn added.

Javier cut in, "Lucia it is." Javier looked down at his watch, "We got to be going to the meet up."

The meet up was happening in an old run down pool lounge. All the guys celebrated when they saw us walk in.

"What happened?" One of them asked.

"Nothing." Javier filled them in, "They brought us in on some bogus trespassing charge that they can't make stick."

After a few more questions Jake cleared his throat, "Let's get down to business."

That got everyone's attention to gather around the pool table where all the plans were laid out.

"Lucia will be driving the big truck with Javier riding alongside her. Eddie and Carlos in the smaller one. Albert and Benny in the next one. Peter and Tyler in the last. Peter and Tyler's truck will go first. It will act as the decoy. Nothing will actually be in it. The girls will mainly be in Lucia's with any extras in the other ones. I will be driving the backup truck. I will be unseen unless needed." Jake explained to the group as he pointed out places on the map.

They all left in their pairs after picking up the keys to their respective vehicles. "I gotta got to the bathroom really quick Javier." Lucia called as the others were leaving for their cars.

She quick texted Jimmy all the information they would need for the successful takedown.

**&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#**

The Narcotics and SVU squads were gathered together. Jay began, "Our latest intel is that the group went to pick up a large group of girls. Most of the girls will be in Jordyn's Truck but she is doing damage control to make sure a good amount end up in the other vehicles."

Harvey explained, "When they cross the border back into New York we will have them. We will arrest them all including Lucia and Javier."

Jimmy laid out a map and showed where they needed cover spots at to make this go down quickly and smoothly.

Rollins replied, "We have a blind spot if any of them turn down this road."

"There are a couple other Narcotics Detectives who will be there helping us out." Jimmy mentioned.

"I know I don't need to tell you all how much is riding on this take down. We need to be tight and there can't be any surprises." Cragen said.

And with that they moved out.

**&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#**

The drive to Jersey didn't take too long. They arrived there at about 10:30 a.m., which would put them getting back to New York not much later than 1 p.m. Jake was already there making sure that the girls got loaded correctly. He was getting frustrated with how long the loading was taking. The big cargo truck was already full and there were still a bunch to be loaded on. Jake sat there and thought for a moment, "Load them in small amounts leaving one completely empty. Lucia and Javier I want you in the empty one. Carlos will drive the big cargo."

No one put up any arguments even though they were confused. It never happened that way. It took them about 30 more minutes to get everything situated.

Lucia and Javier got in the new cargo they were driving. This actually worked out better for them. They had no girls to worry about and that was what Lucia had been banking on.

"The arrest is happening as soon as we enter New York, right?" Javier questioned her.

"Yeah it is." Lucia told him, "But just follow my lead and everything will work out."

Javier raised his eyebrow, "I don't understand what you mean?"

Lucia glanced over at Javier from the road, "You are the only one who knows this, but we aren't getting arrested with the rest of the group. I don't trust the system with you." She paused, "Plus we have to make it appear to the group that we got away and got the hell out of dodge."

"Why not tell your team? Do you not fully trust them?" Javier questioned them as they crossed the New Your border.

"It's the system I am not too fond of." Lucia mentioned out loud, "I have seen how it works and the good guys don't always come out on top."

Lucia said into the radio, "Hey boys I got a flat. I'm gonna make a u-turn and go to the gas station we past a mile back."

Jake replied, "Do it. We don't need any attention drawn. Don't worry about catching up. Just meet back at the lounge."

"Got it." Lucia mentioned as she made the u-turn.

She pulled into the gas station and parked the car.

"Go get a tire." Lucia mentioned.

"But we don't really have a flat." Javier mentioned to her looking very confused at what she was up to.

"Then go get us something to eat," Lucia added to him. With that explained he easily went and did so.

Lucia sent the all-clear message and heard the sirens not too much longer.

After about 10 minutes they got back in the vehicle and began to drive in a different direction.

"Where are you taking me?" Javier asked when he realized they were going back into Jersey.

"A safe house. And then I will get your sister." Lucia explained to him and after that was said they just drove.

30 minutes later she got the call from her team. She knew it was coming. "Where are you at?" Jay asked her not knowing if something went wrong. "I'm fine, Javier is fine. I will meet you back at the station later. We were able to separate from the group."

"I can see that." Jay mentioned as he looked around the scene that he was currently at. All the rest of the guys had been arrested and the girls were gotten to safety.

"What is going on? Why did you not go according to plan?" Jay asked angry. This could end up being bad for her if the other guys ever found out.

Lucia took a deep breath. "Between you and me?"

"Always. You know that I will always back your play. I just need to know what it is." Jay told her as he began to give the signal to take them back to the station.

"I heard the SVU cops talking. Once Javier was arrested he was not getting out. I can't trust the system with him right now. I am taking him to our safe house and then I am getting his sister. In a few days the two of them will be out of town. I will be by the station later. I promise that." Lucia told him honestly. There were very few people that she could trust these days.

"You said our safe house. The one no one knows about." Jays asked her knowing this was serious if she was using their personal safe house.

"Yeah." She agreed. "If you can swing it meet me there, but make sure all the paper work is there. Nothing is going to mess this up, especially not some clerical error."

"Done." Jay replied before hanging up.

**&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#**

They arrived at the safe house. Lucia checked it over top to bottom a few times before she would even let Javier step foot inside. Right now he was her main and only priority.

"You stay here. You don't open the door to anyone. There are only two other people that aren't me that have access to this place. They are my two partners. Jonathon Taylor and Harvey Carlson. I am writing their badge numbers down for you. You ask them for their full name and badge number." Lucia explained to him in full. "I am going to get your sister. Be back late tonight."

"Okay but can you just tell me what is going on here. I am very confused." Javier asked her seriously.

Lucia shook her head, "If the plan were to go as it went, they would have taken you in for good."

"Oh." Javier stated out loud.

"And I wasn't comfortable with that." Lucia added, "Now I got to go. I will be back as soon as possible."

With that said Lucia was on her way. First stop was to dump the truck like they had gone back to the lounge.

**&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#**

The station was busy. Both Captains were watching everything taking place. All of the guys from the group were accounted for except for Javier who their best guess was with Jordyn, wherever she disappeared to. So far no one had heard from her, or that was the story Jimmy's two detectives were sticking with.

Jimmy looked out into the squad room of SVU and saw Jay and Harvey talking. Something was not adding up. One of them knew more than they were saying about this whole situation. The plan was to arrest Javier and Lucia just like the rest of the group. But what went wrong? He was going to figure it out.

**REVIEWS!**

**Sorry it has been so long guys ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_18 months ago_

_Lucia Villa was headed to the warehouse where her dealer told her she would be able to get exactly what she was looking for. Sure she liked her fair share of heroin, but she always liked her some weapons. This was where she could get in with the big players._

_Lucia was different back then. Just trying to make a name for herself. Her black hair was much shorter and had purple highlights in it back then. _

_She entered the warehouse and closed the big squeaking door that weighed more than she ever would. That was where she met Javier Gutierrez._

"_You must be Lucia." Javier spoke as he came out from the shadows._

"_Yeah, yeah that's me. Most people call me Lucy though." She stated pulling her hood down._

_Javier continued, "Follow me. You have come to the right place."_

_Lucia looked Javier up and down. He couldn't be more that 22. He was of Hispanic decent, with black hair, and hazel eyes. He stood about 5'9', and was roughly 150 pounds. He was a skinny little thing much like herself, but he was very muscular._

_They walked over to an elevator, which took them down another floor. That was clearly where they kept all the weapons. It was an arms dealers dream down there._

_Javier asked, "Weapons are in the bag. Let me see the money first."_

_Lucia slide the bag on over to Javier. He stood there counting the money for a few minutes to make sure everything was right. _

"_It has been a pleasure doing business." Javier stated as he let her go through the bag of weapons._

_Lucia pulled out two standard revolvers and pointed one at Javier. She wasn't really going to shoot, but she did have to scare the kid._

_He put his hands up and closed his eyes. "Look I can help you out, I can get you involved with my bosses. It is a great payday, but please don't kill me. I am only doing this for my sister." Javier took a breath, "Our parents were killed when we were young. We ended up in the foster care system. She is still in the system. I can't afford the lawyer to be able to get custody of her, so I gotta live through this, please."_

_Lucia lowered the weapon. He had tears in his eyes. He was just a kid._

_Lucia added, "I can help you out. I can help you get your sister back. I promise."_

"_First thing though, let's get you clean Lucy." Javier mentioned to her._

Present time

Jordyn was driving out to Staten Island. That was where the residence of a friend of hers from her first precinct lived. He was retired now and had done her the biggest favor she could have possibly asked for. Jordyn knew she would owe him for the rest of her life, but this was worth it.

Retired Sergeant Vinny Rodriguez had retired to Staten Island about two years ago. After Jordyn was pulled from patrol to work for narcotics they stayed in touch. Jordyn pulled up in the driveway and went up to the door. Vinny was 59 years old, with light skin, brownish to gray hair and blue eyes. He stood about 5'10' and was 170 pounds. He was still very fit for being as old as he was.

Before she could even knock Vinny opened the door. "Jordyn." He greeted her as he moved to the side and let her in.

"Crystal has been really anxious for the past few days." Vinny began, "I think she knew something was up."

After finding out the circumstances that surrounded Javier's sister being in the system Jordyn proposed the idea to her former partner Vinny. At first he wasn't sure what to think, but deep down he knew that Jordyn no matter what she got herself into would always be trying to help someone that was not her self. So Vinny accepted the offer of adopting Crystal Gutierrez to be able to make it easier for Javier to get custody. They would be able to do an out of court agreement, which was always better.

Vinny always knew this day would come. Over the past year and a half Vinny had grown very fond of the girl. He would always look at her like a daughter.

"Hey Crystal." Jordyn said seeing her lying on the couch.

"Jordyn." She jumped up very excited and gave her a hug. "Is it time? Can I go live with Javier now."

Crystal had long brown hair, with medium skin, and brown eyes. She was 9 years old at the time she was adopted. She was only a baby when she went into the foster system. Vinny and Jordyn agreed it was best to be honest with Crystal about the big picture of the situation. So they told her that Vinny would be her temporary guardian, but it could take a while before she got to go live with Javier.

"Let's sit down, Crystal." Jordyn told her.

Vinny and Jordyn each took a seat next to Crystal on the couch. "I told you when this day came you would be going to live with your brother, but there were rules that went along with it. You have to change you name, and where you live. It is so you and your brother can be safe."

Crystal slowly began to understand the information, "But I get to go live with Javier, right?"

"Yes." Vinny told her.

"Then none of the rest matters." Crystal told them.

Jordyn agreed, "Alright I am going to go pack your bags, grab anything from down here you will need."

Jordyn headed up the stairs and went to her room. She grabbed the first black bag and began to put all of her clothes into it. She did the same with the second. She then took the backpack from the desk. She looked through it and took out the textbooks from the school and left those on top of the desk. Jordyn went over to the bookshelf and pulled out those she knew to be favorites, along with some paper, pens, and colored pencils. After looking over the room Jordyn grabbed the teddy bear on top of the bed and headed down stairs. Vinny took the backpack from Jordyn's hands and put a few essentials like her hairbrush, and toothbrush in. He then put her bag of snacks in and zipped it closed.

Vinny went and loaded the bags into the back of Jordyn's jeep and then came back inside.

Vinny looked over at Crystal, "Looks likes this is goodbye."

Crystal began to tear up a little, "It is Vinny, but it is a good, goodbye. We are moving forward and that is all that is important."

"You are way older than a 10 year old." Vinny told her kissing her cheek.

Crystal smiled, "I've just grown up from when we first met." Crystal gave Vinny a big hug and then grabbed the teddy bear from Jordyn's hand and headed out to get in the back seat.

Vinny walked Jordyn out, "How jammed up are you?" He asked her knowing how Jordyn worked.

"I don't know." She stated honestly. "I have so much to tell you, but I don't have the time. I have to make sure they get out of the country tomorrow morning." Jordyn mentioned, "Thank you for watching the twins, while Matt has been gone."

Vinny smiled, "You never have to thank me. Although I still think that Matt is not right for you."

"Topic for another time. I'll be by tomorrow morning after they are safely on the plane." Jordyn told Vinny as she gave him a hug and got in the jeep.

For the next few hours Jordyn drove making several turns anytime she thought there was the chance she was being followed. But they arrived back at the safe house safely.

Crystal and Jordyn went inside and Jordyn made sure that the house was secure.

Crystal ran in and saw her brother sitting on the couch. "Javier!" She exclaimed as she went over and hugged him.

"Thank you." Javier smiled.

Jordyn looked at her watch seeing as it was just past 1 am, "It's late. You guys have an early flight. Go try to get some rest."

Javier took Crystal who had wrapped her arms around his neck and went to tuck her in. He then lied down on the bed next to her.

Jordyn went and lied down on the couch. She set her alarm for a few hours later and then tried to get some rest.

It was 5 am when her alarm went off. She slipped her boots back on and went to start a pot of coffee. As the coffee was brewing Jordyn went to wake the pair.

It didn't take too long before everyone was dressed and ready to go. Javier got in up front and Crystal got in the back. They arrived at the airport at 6:30 am.

Jordyn turned to Javier and handed him a wallet, "This contains ID's and passports for yours and Crystal's new identities. None of which I have access to for your own safety. There is also a bank account set up which is attached to your new apartment. I don't know where you are headed, but an Interpol agent will meet you when you arrive. I'm writing down their info. If it doesn't match you turn around and find the first phone to call me." Jordyn took a breath, "And good luck." Jordyn handed him an envelope with the rest of the information and details including their tickets, flight information, identities, and more.

Javier got out of the car and retrieved his two bags as well as Crystal's two bags from the back. They each put on their backpack. Jordyn got out from the drivers seat and Crystal gave her a hug. After that she picked up her two duffle bags. Javier also gave Jordyn a hug. "Thank you for giving me my life back."

"Go enjoy it." Jordyn said as she got back in the car and waved as they walked into the airport.

That was 18 months coming to an end. With that she drove back towards Vinny's house.

**REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

When Jordyn arrived back at Vinny's house around roughly 9 am he had coffee waiting for her. "You look like hell." He told her honestly. That was one of the things that Jordyn had loved about being partnered with Vinny. He was always brutally honest, no matter how you were doing.

"And you look like a million bucks." Jordyn commented back sarcastically.

"The twins are at school. Go get some sleep. We can talk about everything when you wake up." Vinny told her but said it with no room for argument.

A few hours passed and Jordyn came wandering down the stairs.

Vinny had just made two sandwiches, one for each of them. "How did you know I would be coming down?" Jordyn asked him.

"You forget I used to be your partner. Anytime our Sergeant sent us to go get some shut eye in the bunks you would never sleep there for more than 3 hours." Vinny explained to her. He did know her better than anyone, and that probably included Matt these days. "And if you somehow did sleep longer than that I would have eaten both sandwiches." Jordyn laughed at that. When they were riding together she always had some comment about his diet. She remembered this one time, Vinny had just gotten an ice cream and he made a comment about how come they always got a call while he was eating. She quickly said maybe because you are always eating.

They sat on opposite ends of the couch and ate in silence for a little while. It didn't bother either of them. Another thing Vinny had learned over the years both on and off of the job is that when Jordyn was ready to talk she would, no one would force her to. There was a time when Jordyn had been on the job for maybe 10 months at the most, and the prosecutor tried to force her to say what happened. Jordyn spent three nights in a holding cell for being in contempt of court. He laughed at the memory.

Vinny went to get two coffee cups from the kitchen and then sat back down.

"Everything was going so well." Jordyn began, "That was until I met Jake a few nights ago." Jordyn continued to tell the story of everything that had happened. They had no secrets. Vinny knew the good, the bad, and the ugly. She told him about the SVU Detectives and everything that had gone on with them including the way she didn't go according to plan because it could have put everything at risk with Javier.

Vinny looked at her, "I guess the question here is what is your next move."

"I have at lease a dozen missed calls a piece from Harvey, Jay, and Jimmy." Jordyn told him. "What would you do?"

Vinny said, "I think at this point I would go in. Talk to them and be as honest as you can. I would be prepared for SVU to have contacted IAB."

Jordyn shook her head, "I didn't think about that. I know one thing. I am not testifying."

**#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;**

Jordyn had been off the grid for over 24 hours and seeing as this case was coming to a close Jimmy didn't like it. This was the kind of thing defense attorney's liked to prey on.

Cragen had come over to Bosh, "Under the circumstances is there any reason we shouldn't contact IAB?"

Bosh shook his head, "I wish I had a reason. She is a great Officer. One of the best."

The paired walked out of Cragen's office and saw the SVU Detectives going over Jordyn's statement to see if there was something they missed. Olivia said, "It doesn't make sense. Why would she run? Why would she go off the grid if we got the guy."

Munch looked over it. "She was adamant about not saying anything until she knew about Javier."

So you think this all comes back to him?" Rollins questioned.

"I think Jordyn seems very particular. She pays attention to detail. If there was something she didn't tell us, I think she had never planned to get arrested. She probably had backup plans for her backup plans." Munch elaborated.

Fin questioned, "So what is Javier's story? Family?"

Rollins started typing into the computer. "Parents are deceased. Drive by. One sibling. Crystal Gutierrez. She and Javier came up in the foster care system together. When Javier aged out of the system he tried to get custody of his sister but was denied the first time. Looks like he refiled a year later and was going through the process. He hired a lawyer. 6 months after that and several family court hearings later Crystal was adopted. Name is sealed."

Amaro added, "If this all comes back to Javier then is it possible that she was trying to reunite the two?"

Bosh looked between all of them, "Jordyn is probably doing just that. She has a soft spot for kids. If she knew that Javier was trying to get his sister back that would explain why she was so pressed to get him approved as her confidential informant." Jimmy paused for a moment, "Taylor, Carlson."

Jay and Harvey joined the others. "If either of you know what is going on, now would be the time to tell us."

"Look Cap, I don't know what Jordyn has gotten herself into, but we at least owe her the benefit of the doubt." Harvey explained to Jimmy. He didn't like that they were going to hang her out to dry.

Jay said, "I don't know, but is contacting IAB really the way to go?"

Cragen had called IAB and within minutes Lieutenant Tucker was down at the SVU squad.

Tucker questioned, "So let me get this straight, you have had no contact with your undercover for 24 hours now."

Bosh agreed, "Yes that is correct."

"We will be interviewing everyone thoroughly but right now our priority is to find her, she could be in some serious danger." Tucker mentioned to the group.

Just then the elevator dinged and Jordyn stepped off.

"I guess you guys have been looking for me." Jordyn mentioned as she walked towards the group.

"IAB. Lieutenant…" Tucker was cut off before he could finish the sentence.

Jordyn shook her head, "I don't care who you are or how many people at 1 police plaza support you. I only deal with Captain Bello. Here is the contact information of my union representative and my lawyer. I will not speak to you with out them present. Now while you go verify that information am I allowed to do my post undercover interview with my unit?"

Tucker a little taken back by the Officer mentioned, "Yes." Tucker reluctantly agreed, "Go back to your precinct. Do a thoroughly and complete interview. Once all is said and done I want you back here so we can wrap up both the narcotics and SVU case."

Jay and Harvey began to lead her towards the elevator.

Jimmy said, "We will be in touch." And then followed suit.

In the meantime Tucker spoke with all of the members of the SVU squad getting an accurate account for what happened.

**REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Tucker was currently speaking with Fin. "So did she even want to press charges for the rape allegation?"

"It is hard to tell. She could have been drugged, because she said she didn't remember anything at first but her tox screen only came up with alcohol in her system." Fin began to explain, "This all consistent with having something slipped into her drink. The drugs metabolize faster than the alcohol, and if it was not a large amount even more so. However she did not disclose to Detective Rollins or myself. She told her Captain who then told us. It appears as though she did not want a rape allegation to interfere with her undercover work."

Tucker nodded his head, "Thanks. Can you send Detective Munch in?"

Fin got up from the interview room and told Munch that Tucker wanted to speak with him next.

**#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;**

They arrived back at the 54 precinct and headed for the 12th floor.

They went into their briefing room and Jimmy secured it putting them in lockdown mode. This was standard procedure for exit interviews.

"Take a seat." Jimmy instructed all three.

They did as they were told. Jimmy pulled out all the files they needed and opened his computer as well as turned on the video camera.

"20 months ago is when you guys first caught wind of this group. You started with the drug aspect, but when you realized that it was more than just drugs Jordyn was sent undercover." Jimmy began.

Jay agreed, "That is correct. From there we prepped her cover and sent her under to infiltrate the group."

Jordyn nodded her head, "My contact was Javier Gutierrez. He was the one that was able to help me move up and get in deeper. He put in the good word for me. I was able to become part of the group and during his brief interactions with Jake Stevens he mentioned how good I was doing. I stuck close to Javier and he never disappointed with information."

Harvey spoke, "Month by month we slowly got closer to identifying big players and moves. At month 10 we were finally able to put a face to the name Jake Stevens. He came to town for a couple hours, but Jordyn didn't get to meet him that time. Half of the crew was away on another gun sale."

"Month 13 was the first mention of the girls. That was when we knew the whole operation just got a whole lot bigger. We were almost ready for a takedown when word of this hit." Jay explained. "We knew there was more to this crew than just the drugs and guns. If they were shut down at this point the girls would just end up somewhere else. So we kept the investigation alive. Told Jordyn to keep digging."

Jimmy carefully listened as his two best Detectives and Officer told him the details of a very long and thorough investigation.

"Month 14 was the first time we had made a transport of girls. From Jersey to New York. We dropped them off at the warehouse. A few low levels guys were left there to watch them while waiting for Jake's arrival." Jordyn stated calmly. "NYPD came in got the girls to safety and arrested the three guys. Jay and Harvey tried to flip the three guys that were arrested but it was no use they weren't talking. After that it was back to drugs and guns for a bit. The group needed to stay low key."

"There wasn't much to report from the group for the next several months. With the scare of the couple of guys being arrested they were being extra cautious. Month 17 hit and there was chatter of girls again, but no moves being made. We knew this could be the chance to bring them down as long as Jake showed." Harvey added.

Jay spoke, "The next few months moved slower than ever. It was mostly fact gathering. We were on edge. We knew we were close, but still so far away. At month 19 we got confirmation of Jake Stevens plans to arrive in New York the following month." Jay paused, "Jake arrived but didn't make any contact with the group for two weeks. During this time we believed he was squaring away all the details for the coming days."

"4 days ago the gun buy went down like planned and then the crew headed to the Blackbox. This was when Jake made his first appearance." Jordyn began, "Everything had been going well up until that point. It was hard to know his intentions, but I knew if I didn't go with Jake I could put the whole investigation at risk. What happened, happened but we kept moving forward. Two days later the crew made a trip to Jersey for the girls. Javier and I were supposed to be arrested with the crew, but that changed when SVU was brought in." Jordyn paused taking a deep breath, "I had a notification set to get updates when anything was entered into the system concerning the case. The arrest warrants was standard except there shouldn't have been one for Javier. Once Javier was in the system they were going to pursue him. There was no time to get you guys on board. I was on defense. Once the others were far enough ahead, we convinced them we had a flat turned back. Dumped the truck at the pool hall and then got the hell out of there. I got Javier out of town the next morning. A location and new name none of which I have access to for his protection."

Jimmy questioned, "What about his sister?"

"She went with him." Jordyn stated calmly.

Jimmy shut off the camera. "If there is anything else I need to know, now is the time."

Jordyn let a few teats fall, "There is one other thing that you should know."

**#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;**

_1 day ago_

_Javier and Lucia got to the meet up just in time as they walked into the pool lounge. Jake explained the plan to everyone. As everyone headed out Lucia called, "I gotta go to the bathroom real quick Javier."_

_Lucia ducked in one of the stalls and sent the quick text to Jimmy. She placed her phone in the butt of her jeans and flushed the toilet. When she walked out of the stall Jake was standing there._

"_You look hotter than ever today." Jake told her._

_She half smiled. She knew she had to do what he said._

"_Everyone is going to pull over at the rest stop a few miles into Jersey. I'm gonna give everyone a 30 minute break from being in the car." Jake started as he began to rub Lucia's back. He had her pressed up against the counter. "There's a good food place that the rest can enjoy during that time. But you are going to head to the bathroom fix you makeup and that kind of stuff." Jake smiled at her as he began to unclasp her bra. "Make sure it is clear then you send me a text. I enjoyed you too much. I need more." He pulled one strap off of her shoulder and grasped her breast in his hand. He loved how defenseless she was. He then pulled the other strap off of her shoulder, now having her bra free and in his hand. He showed her, "You didn't want this did you." He laughed in her face. "If we understand each other give me a hickie on my neck."_

_Jordyn hated this. There was nothing she could do. If she didn't he would probably kill her right here. If she did she was going to have to have sex with him. Lucia grabbed the back of his neck and got her mouth in to position. She began to suck on his neck and then bit down drawing a little blood._

_He nodded and then left the bathroom._

_Lucia had only hoped the ride had been longer. They arrived at the rest stop too quickly for her liking. She had been trying to think of a way to stop this the whole ride here. She was even going pretty much exactly the speed limit. _

_She got out of the truck and immediately headed for the information office. She requested the bathroom key. The clerk gave her the key and she slowly headed in that direction._

_She opened the bathroom and checked the other stalls. All clear. She had about 5 minutes before she had to text Jake, but she also knew if he was waiting outside and saw no one come out it could be worse for her. So she texted him right away._

_Seconds later he came in and locked the door. "I actually bought us a whole hour." Jake told her. _

_Lucia slipped off her boots. She was able to kick these off. She had learned about the zipped ones._

"_Strip down." Jake instructed her as he pulled out his gun just to be sure she would comply._

_Lucia did just that. Jake revealed a pair of handcuffs. "We have to improvise." He took one of her hands and put the cuff on and then pushed her to the ground using the leg of the stall to secure the other._

_Jake undid the buckle of his pants and discarded his pants along with his boxers._

_He began to pull out a condom, but instead threw it across the bathroom. "Let's just say today could go a lot of ways, so I want a memory made along with it."_

_He spread her legs and penetrated her for the first time. He loved this. For the first few minutes he wasn't trying to be rough. He wanted to be gentle. He wanted to make baby._

_Once he got comfortable though the gentleness ended. He spread her legs wider and let her scream a bit as he gave her hickies all the way up her chest and then he worked his back down. He then took his time sucking on each nipple drawing blood on each. _

_Jake wanted to have fun. He wanted her to be even more helpless. He took his boxers and put them over her head to cover her eyes. "Ah I bet you like that." Jake said._

_When Jake didn't get an answer that infuriated him. He inserted him self harder into her, "You answer me when I talk." He told her as he twisted her nipple._

"_Yes I like that. Give me more." Lucia reluctantly said._

_He kept going and at one point made her bleed. He told her it was her fault. She was weak. He spread her wider, wider than her legs went and before he knew it their time was up._

"_You have 8 minutes." Jake told her as he began to put his boxers back on then followed by his pants. "But first you want to thank me right?" Jake said as he dangled the handcuff key just out of her reach._

_Lucia told him, "Thank you for your time." Jake didn't look satisfied yet so she continued, "Thank you giving us the chance to make baby and I look forward to next time being with you."_

_Jake finished doing his belt buckle and then undid the handcuffs and put them away. She stood up and went to grab her clothes. As she bent over Jake slapped her but hard enough to knock her flat on her stomach. Jake lied down on top of her and gave her a hickie on each of her butt cheeks. He then squeezed both and inserted on of his fingers earning a struggle from Lucia. "Now I am satisfied." He told her._

_With that she stood and put her clothes back on and cleaned herself up to be able to get through this._

**REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

As requested by IAB the four returned back to SVU. Tucker looked up from the file he was reading. He had been reading over Jordyn's statement when he saw the four approach. "It appears we got off on the wrong foot. I am Lieutenant Ed Tucker from IAB. I do have a few questions for you Officer…" Tucker trailed off when he looked at the pronunciation of her last name.

"Officer Jordana Castellano." She introduced herself. "Not many people can say my last name." She told him honestly. "It took my first partner almost three years to stop getting tongue tied on it."

Tucker nodded his head, "Anyways Officer if we can just go over here and clear up a few things we can put this all behind us."

"I would love to but like I said before I will speak to you only with my union rep and lawyer present. In my experience when someone like you wants to talk with someone like me it is best to be prepared." Jordyn mentioned as she pulled out her phone to call both people.

While they waited patiently she went over and made herself a cup of coffee while she tried her best to stay calm and act natural. While no one was paying very much attention to her she placed a call to Chief Alexander Bello. He was the person that she always dealt with at IAB so she didn't like dealing with someone new. It gave her an uneasy feeling.

Bello was able to give her a few quick text messages basically explaining that he had been replaced from her case temporarily. He didn't know why or how, but just that it happened.

About 20 minutes or so later as Jordyn was on her second cup of coffee her union representative walked in. Her union representative that she had been using ever since the first time she ended up in between a rock and a hard place was Benjamin "Benny" Saunders. He was a short guy with red hair and light skin with blue eyes. He stood only about 5'5 and was approximately 160 pounds. Moments later her lawyer Trevor Langan walked in. "Thanks for coming." She told him.

Olivia looked up and saw defense attorney Trevor Langan. "You are her lawyer."

"It's a small world isn't it?" Trevor commented upon seeing the SVU squad. He knew something wasn't right since he was coming down to SVU.

Olivia made quick introduction to the new members of the squad and then Trevor got straight to it.

"Lieutenant Tucker. I will need a few minutes to speak with my client. We want to be able to clear up this mess as quickly as possible." Trevor began as he saw the Lieutenant coming over towards them.

Trevor led her over to the break room and noticed Benny following them, which he put a stop too. "Technically nothing she says in front of you is privileged. Give us a minute."

Once they were alone Jordyn began to tell him everything from the very beginning. She only got herself in this mess because she cared about a young girl who was getting a rough run in the foster system. She told him about how she had been attacked twice but only technically reported one of the attacks. The second one really was her fault. She said that she could do it. The second one wasn't even in New York.

**#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;**

Tucker had them sat down in an interview room. He set up his camera to begin filming. Jordyn was used to this at this point.

"State you name and position for the record." Tucker began.

"Officer Jordana Castellano. I am an Officer with the Narcotics division out of the 54 precinct in Manhattan. I have been a police Officer for 6 years." Jordyn explained to him.

Tucker observed, "You have been through this before."

Jordyn sat there with her arms crossed and leaned back in the chair clearly annoyed, "Read my file." She told him with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"I have. 15 allegations in the 6 years you have been a police officer." Tucker mentioned as he skimmed over her file. "No wonder Bello loves you. Every time you get a complaint it must be time to pay his bills or take a vacation."

Benny mentioned, "I didn't hear a question there. If this is a fishing expedition we will be going now. But for the record Jordyn has been completely exonerated from all of those claims."

Tucker stayed silent for a few moments, "And just exactly how do you afford a lawyer like Mister Langan? Being in Narcotics for the past three years it does raise some concern."

Jordyn answered leaning in closer, "I am good at what I do, but if you are going to accuse me of taking drugs from busts you better have a whole hell of a lot more than how I afford my attorney." Jordyn leaned back as Trevor put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. He knew she was fiery and hot headed, which is what usually ended her up in these kinds of situations.

Trevor spoke up on her behalf; "Officer Castellano is a continued client of mine. I can assure you she is not using drug money to pay me."

"How can you be so sure?" Tucker questioned him."

"My firm has been representing Miss Castellano since she was 15." Trevor told the Lieutenant.

Tucker needed to know a little more on this, "In what capacity have you been representing the Officer since she was 15."

Jordyn looked over to Trevor. This was not information that they could find in her file. It was sealed with the juvenile court and family court.

Trevor explained, "My firm represented her on a family case."

"So your firm represented her family?" Tucker inquired.

Trevor shook his head, "Look none of this is public record nor does it concern you but no my firm did not represent her family. My firm represented Miss Castellano. For any further information concerning this you will have to subpoena the family court." Trevor explained, "Now if we can get to your real questions."

Tucker asked her, "Why did you deviate from the plan? Why did Javier and yourself not get arrested with the rest of the crew?"

Jordyn glanced over at Trevor who nodded, "This is why." Jordyn mentioned as she pulled up an email notification on her phone. "Javier was not supposed to go in. He was registered as my CI. I got the notification that the warrant for his arrest was approved minutes before the meet up with Jake and the crew. There was no time to notify my team. SVU put in for the warrant. That was when I knew I had to figure out who I could trust."

Tucker nodded as he looked over the warrant on her phone. "So after you ditched the arrest location what did you do?"

"I got Javier to a safe place for the night. Stayed off the grid until I could figure everything out. All I knew it was no longer safe for him. I went to get his sister and the two of them were on a flight out of here the next morning. New name and new location. Neither of which I have access to for their protection." Jordyn explained to him how it had all started 18 months ago when she first met Javier. That was when the two first bonded. She told him everything about the sister leaving out the name of who adopted her.

Tucker agreed, "You helped a girl out. We have no intentions of trying to jam you up over this. Seems simple as long as everything you said checks out." He paused, "Going forward SVU would like your cooperation on the rape case. Having you available to testify is a necessity in closing the case."

"I am not a victim. And I do not testify. I haven't taken the stand in open court for over three years. This is not going to change that." Jordyn said, "I have no intentions of pursuing the assault. The only reason SVU even has my disclosure is because it is on my wire, which Captain Bosh reviewed. He told them and then convinced me to come forward, but we don't need Jake on the rape. He is going down for sex trafficking, possession and intent to distribute guns and drugs. Adding the rape charge is just extra ammunition. We don't need it."

Tucker had gotten up and exited the interview room. Several of the Detectives pretended to busy themselves as he exited and spoke with both Captains. "I can clear her. The Narcotics case can be closed and proceed. The SVU is not going to be as easy. She isn't willing to cooperate. Jordyn doesn't even want to hear the word rape. Every time I said rape she quickly corrected me saying attacked."

Cragen nodded, "Technically we don't need her for the rape. DNA came back. Match to Jake Stevens. It would be helpful if she were to testify."

Bosh mentioned, "I get it, but that is not even my call to make if she is allowed to even testify. She has been vetted for a career undercover and that decision is up to my boss. Chief of Narcotics."

Tucker nodded and then reentered the interview room. "SVU will probably have a few follow up questions for you to wrap up their investigation." He turned off the camera. "Oh and then there is this, your first post undercover drug test. Needs to be done within the next 12 hours. And then twice a week for the next three months." Tucker handed her the paperwork.

"I know the drill." Jordyn told him, "Not my first time going through this." She stood up followed by Trevor and Benny.

"Oh one last question. Why haven't you been promoted to Detective?" Tucker questioned upon seeing her perfect score for the Detective exam in her file.

Jordyn smiled, "Now that is a great question for your Captain." And with that the three walked out.

She looked around the room as they all pretended to be busy but paused as she stepped out. "Are we good Jimmy?"

"You did good." He told her. "Go see the kids."

Jordyn smiled and grabbed her coat from where she had rested it on Sergeant Munch's desk chair. "It was good to see you again, but maybe under different circumstances next time." She set her card down on his desk.

"Just tell me when and where?" Munch replied to her as she walked away immediately followed by Trevor.

They arrived at the hospital and the Doctor drew her blood. She would have to do this a few times a week for the next several months. All she cared about right now was she was getting to go home and see her kids.

She drove out to Staten Island and went to Vinny's house. "Jordyn." He said as she came in the door. We were just having some ice cream."

"Mama." Both Arianna and Rafael called setting their bowls down to go hug their mom.

Arianna and Rafael were Jordyn's 9-year-old twins. Arianna was the spitting image of her mom. She had black wavy hair, was of Hispanic decent, with brown eyes. She had a smile brighter than the world itself.

Rafael look a lot like his sister but had more distinct features from his father. He was a little bit darker, and had a mix between brown and black hair with blue eyes.

"I'm back guys." Jordyn finally said. When the twins let her go she went over to the freezer and got herself a bowl of ice cream. They hung out some more and then headed off to bed. The next morning the three headed off to their apartment in the Bronx.

**REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_3 weeks later_

The SVU detectives decided it would be best to give Jordyn a little bit of space before they went at her again to convince her to testify. They knew she was stubborn and probably going to stick by that she wouldn't testify. After presenting it to Barba he told them if she wasn't willing to testify he could subpoena her but it was risky and not on the list of things he would like to do.

Cragen looked out at his squad, as they were all busy working on paperwork. They had just finished out a case of three rape, murders. When they had finally tracked the guy down, he had committed suicide.

It was early afternoon, just past two. Rollins and Munch went to give Cragen their files. "Where are we at with Jordyn's case?" He asked the pair.

"Without her cooperation Barba says it is risky to pursue. Going after Stevens while the Narcotics case is still making its way through the system could put her undercover identity at risk." Amanda started to explain to the Captain.

John continued, "He is seeing what he can do about getting a judge to sign off on a testimony from her in closed court or judges chambers. He could subpoena her to testify but that would risky."

"Go pay her a visit. Maybe after a few weeks she has had a change in heart." Cragen told the two. "Here's her address in the Bronx." He handed them a piece of paper.

**#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;**

They arrived at her apartment around 3 pm. Amanda knocked a couple of times. At first they didn't get an answer so she knocked again. After nothing Amanda added, "Maybe she's not home."

Munch tried knocking giving it a little more force than before. Just then he heard the door start to unlock. "What are you doing here?" Jordyn was quick to say as she ran her hand through her messy hair.

"We wanted to talk again. See if you have changed your mind." Rollins mentioned to her.

Jordyn looked frustrated. "Look since I have been back from working undercover I have been working nights. Worked a double last night. This would be like if I came to your apartment asking about something at 3 am."

Amanda nodded. She understood that, "Then is there another time we can talk. Maybe after you get off in the morning."

"I get off at 8 am. No guarantees a case does run over. I will give you 15 minutes tomorrow while I get coffee. That is all the time I really have. I can't be late to drug testing." Jordyn explained to them. "Wait here." She told them as she shut the door and went to get a posted note. She wrote down the location of the coffee shop. "Here. Take or leave it." And with that she shut the door in their face.

As Munch and Rollins were walking down the hall Amanda asked, "What are the chances that she has really changed her mind?"

"Something is up, or she would have told us to get lost." Munch told her.

**#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;**

After the pair of Detectives had left Jordyn had tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. She went over and made a pot of coffee as she went to shower. Her twins would be home shortly. She got dressed quickly into a pair of black pants and a dark blue muscle shirt before applying some makeup. Jordyn never was one for business casual. She played with her waves getting the part just right and then headed back to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee mixing a little peppermint mocha creamer into it.

Once she had a little coffee in her system Jordyn slipped up onto a bar stool and opened her computer as she began to scan through some emails. She had finally gotten all caught up on the thousands that she had while being away undercover. After about 10 minutes of mindlessly scanning through things on the computer a skype request came up. She smiled. That could only mean one thing. Matt.

She accepted and then moments later the picture appeared, "Matt." She said happily. "I missed you so much."

"As did I." He told her as he took his cover off his head. "Now that you are back from undercover what do they have you on?"

"Well as you know I can't go near a Narcotics case until my three months of drug tests come up clean." Jordyn explained even though she knew she didn't have to. They had been through the motions of an undercover case before. "So for now it is nights answering the phones."

He laughed at that, "Yeah, and how long before you shoot the phone?"

"Umm I give it another week tops." Jordyn replied mostly joking.

Matt was thinking back, "Didn't you assist Vice last time you came back from undercover."

Jordyn told him, "Bosh is trying to get something set up, but only time will tell at this point." She paused. Matt had been her best friend for a long time. They could always tell each other everything. This was the first time she had been able to talk to him since she was back from undercover. He was deployed about 5 months after she went undercover. "There is something I need to tell you." With that she began to tell him about how she had been assaulted while undercover.

"You are the strongest person I know Jordyn. And we will get through this." Matt told her, "When we were in high school I could have any girl and you could have any guy but do you know why I never gave up on you."

Jordyn wiped a tear from her face, "Because I was the one girl you couldn't have."

"Exactly. You were Captain of the cheer team, and softball team. You were bossy and miss popular. There wasn't something that happened that you didn't know about. And I liked every last thing about you. You were determined back then. That is why I know we will get through this together. Just like we always have and always will." Matt pulled out his dog tags that had his ring on it as well and kissed them.

Jordyn traced over the four small stones on her ring. Each stone represented one member of the family. Jordyn, Matt, and the twins. After the parachute chord ring that Matt had originally proposed with he save up for a year and a half to get Jordyn the ring she had now. "Just like we always do." She said.

**#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;**

Like promised Jordyn met Rollins and Munch at the coffee shop. She walked in and saw them, but went over to the counter first. "Can I get my usual Jed?"

He smiled at her, "Sure thing." He told her.

With that she went over to where the pair was sitting at the table. "You guys were the ones that wanted to talk, so start talking." Jordyn led the conversation.

"I understand this is hard to talk about…" Rollins began but was cut off.

"You don't understand anything." Jordyn interrupted. "You can't possibly understand what I am going through unless you are about to say you were sexually assaulted." Jordyn paused for a moment as she heard footsteps getting closer. Jed set down her coffee and she smiled her appreciation. "Sometimes there are cases that aren't worth pursuing. I was doing my job and something unfortunate happened. When the cost is too great, it might just be better to leave it alone."

"What cost?" John questioned her.

"If I agree to testify it will cost me my undercover career, it could cost the case against Jake Stevens." Jordyn mentioned, "My kids don't know and they never will. My husband is 7000 miles away and I had to tell him over video chat."

John asked, "Why did you agree to meet us if you didn't have a change in heart?"

"There is something I need to know from you." Jordyn said, "Why after I have told you that I won't testify do you keep pursing me. Any other victim you would have given up on. There case would have been dropped of pleaded down weeks ago. Why do you still care about my case?"

Rollins questioned her, "You don't know?"

"What am I suppose to know?" Jordyn asked her confused.

"Your Captain asked for the case not to be dropped. He was the one that asked to see if your testimony could be allowed in closed court." Amanda explained to her.

"And you can bet that when a brother or sister in blue is hurt, we will keep pursuing until every rock in turned over." John told her.

Jordyn shook her head, "He didn't say anything to me." Just then her phone buzzed with a reminder on the screen, _drug test._

"I really got to go." Jordyn mentioned as she got up, "I don't think either of you have been undercover for long periods of time, especially dealing with drugs. You got to pass three months worth of drugs tests. Two a week. If you are even a second late IAB will be all over you." She set down her card. "If you need to reach me." And with that said Jordyn picked up her coffee and walked out of the coffee shop and got in her jeep.

Jordyn sat in the waiting room of the St. Luke Roosevelt Hospital. She wasn't there very long before the nurse called her back. It was Nurse Marissa today. It always began with the nurse taking her temperature. Then blood pressure. Next drew blood. And last but not least she had to go pee in the cup.

"Jordyn your blood pressure is still a bit high." The nurse told her. "That is not normal for you. I am going to recommend to refrain with coffee until your next test."

Jordyn looked at her and laughed, "That is a joke, right."

Marissa who wasn't much older than Jordyn gave her the famous stare down, "I'm serious. If your blood pressure does not get under control we are talking about serious health risks. You are 25. No coffee. Drink some water it will be good for you." Marissa took the coffee in Jordyn's hand and tossed it in the trash.

**#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;**

Rollins and Munch arrive at the squad room and take off their coats. Fin mentioned, "Oh look who finally decided to show up for the morning."

They mostly ignored his comment and went to knock on the Captain's door. After a moment he directed them to come inside. "I think it is doubtful that she will choose to testify. She is still frustrated and says the cost is too high." Amanda began, "And she didn't know her Captain was having us keep the case open."

Cragen shook her head, "Bosh didn't say a word?"

"She seemed genuinely surprised and confused when we mentioned it." Munch began, "I don't think she knew."

"There could be a million reasons that her Captain didn't tell her." Amanda told her Captain.

"I agree." But figure out why. Go pay Captain Bosh and her two partners another visit. If there is something we don't know about this we need to figure it out."

With that they both left and headed over to the 54 precinct.

**REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_54 Precinct_

Munch and Rollins arrived at the 54th precinct and found where the Narcotics squad room was located. Like most of the units in the NYPD their squad room was set up pretty much the same as SVU's.

Munch and Rollins tapped on Captain Bosh's office door before getting his signal to come in. He looked to be swamped in paper work. "Detectives what can I do for you?" Jimmy mentioned as he closed a case file and walked it over to a filing cabinet. He gestured for them to sit as he did do as well.

"We have been following up with the rape case. Gave Jordyn a few weeks. We talked with her this morning and she knew nothing about you asking us not to drop the case." Munch explained to the Captain.

He took off the glasses he had been wearing, "Jordyn has been working nights. I don't get to the office until after she has left most mornings. We haven't seen much of each other. Not a lot of time to mention this kind of thing to her."

"I get it big conversation. So be straight with us, why keep this case open?" Amanda asked bluntly.

Jimmy shook his head, "My hands are tied. I can't tell you anything, but if you can get a subpoena for family court and juvenile court concerning Jordyn it will answer a lot of questions."

"Our Captain mentioned that you and Jordyn go back a ways. Is this what he was referring to?" Amanda questioned the Captain. All she wanted was the truth.

"I met Jordyn for the first time when she was 13. You will find a CI file on her." Jimmy explained as he searched his desk for a posted note. "Back before the files became computerized. Still stored over in the big warehouse building. I think Gracie is working today. Tell her I sent you." Jimmy wrote down a file number, "But tread carefully."

"Thank you Captain." Munch added, "You think Carlson or Taylor will be able to add anything?"

"If they can, it won't be today. They are in judge's chambers all day. Their testimonies are being recorded for Jake Stevens to be brought to trial next week." Jimmy explained. "

With that said Amanda and Munch headed over to retrieve the file. They walked down the aisles in the old warehouse to find the file. They finally arrived upon two boxes. Inside was the file that Captain Bosh had told them about. Except what they thought was going to be just one or two files ended up being several. They each grabbed one of the printer boxes full of information concerning Jordyn's time as a CI.

When they arrived back at their squad room Benson and Amaro were just headed out to take a victim's statement. Fin looked at the boxes and asked, "What are those?"

Amanda began, "We spoke with Jordyn this morning who had no idea that her Captain asked for the case to stay open. When we went to talk to him he sent us in the direction of Jordyn's CI file."

"Also told us to try and get a subpoena for family and juvenile court concerning Jordyn." Munch added. "You could always give us a hand." Munch tossed one of the lids off of the boxes.

After about 10 minutes of skimming through the files Fin said, "There is a lot of information that has been redacted from the files."

"Let's just start from the beginning. If we piece it together maybe we can get an idea of the missing parts." Munch added as he suggested they go upstairs where they will have more space.

Amanda started, "So it looks like this all began when she was pimped out at 9 years old. Her mom was the one that pimped her out."

"Jimmy met her at 13, when he arrested the John she had been with. Looks like she was arrested too." Fin pulled out the mug shot of a 13 year old Jordyn. "There's a tape that goes along with it."

Fin put the tape into a player and pressed play.

"_Look Jordana you seem like a nice girl, which is why I don't want to see you go to prison. You are looking at hard time. Won't get out until you are 25, and then you will have a record. Your life as you know it could be over, but I want to help you." Jimmy told her, "You are a smart girl you understand a good deal when you see it."_

"_What are you offering?" Jordyn asked softly._

_Jimmy looked at the young girl. She was only 13. "Full immunity. In exchange you give us the name of your pimp, all of the johns you have been with. This deal is good as long as you tell the truth now, and then again in court."_

"_My mom is my pimp." Jordyn told him. "She keeps a book. With names, dates, times. Logs all the transactions. That is what you want. It will have more names in it than I can give you." She paused for a moment, "But Detective I would just be careful with how far you want to go into this. You may recognize some of the names in the book."_

"_Police Officers?" Jimmy questioned her._

_Jordyn agreed, "Police Officer, Prosecutors, people on the Mayor's staff. A lot of powerful people that pay good money for discretion. You would be surprised how many of your bosses are in the book."_

"_Remember that deal I just offered you? It just got better. Full immunity along with you becoming a CI." Jimmy explained to her the process of becoming his CI. She would be a paid Confidential Informant cooperating with the police to bring down her mom's operation._

"_She will know if I switch out her book with a copy but tomorrow night when she goes out for her drink I can make you a copy of her book." Jordyn told him. All she wanted was to be out. Her mom would never allow for that._

"9 months later when everything came together her mom was arrested along with it 38 of the people in the book. A few of the girls like Jordyn who were forced into it were sent to foster homes." Munch explained reading into the rest of the file.

"But she remained Jimmy's CI until she was 20. Right before she became a police officer." Amanda mentioned.

Fin suggested, "Probably part of her deal." He was flipping through pages, "She helped Jimmy in a number of other cases. But uh this one is a victim report."

"A year later just after she turned 14." Amanda commented, "She was being raped. She ended up shooting the guy. Looks like everything else is blacked out. But this should be enough to get a judge to sign off on a subpoena for the juvenile and family court records."

**#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;**

Jordyn just arrived in for her normal midnight shift. She took a seat at her desk after she forwarded all the other phones to her desk. Jimmy saw Jordyn just as he was headed out for the night. "How are the twins?" He asked as an opening statement.

"Good. Just getting back into a routine." Jordyn told him as she turned on her computer. She really hated this old thing as she hit it to get it to stop freezing.

Jimmy sat down, "So I guess you heard that I asked SVU to keep your case open."

"Yeah I think I heard something about that." Jordyn mentioned as she logged on.

"I was going to tell you Jordyn. I promise. But we just kept missing each other and you know I have never been that great with words." Jimmy began to tell her.

Jordyn smiled, "Yeah I pretty much led the interrogation back when I was 13."

"Are we good Jordyn?" He asked her.

"I just don't understand why it is so important to you that we get Stevens for the rape too." Jordyn mentioned to him.

Jimmy shook his head, "The day I made you my CI I was supposed to protect you, but I didn't. You got raped back then and it was my fault. The bullet in his brain didn't kill him soon enough. They pleaded him down to sexual misconduct and he lost his job. That wasn't fair to you. Because he had been very well respected and live to tell the tale they tried to convict you of attempted murder. Made him out to be more of a victim than a 14 year old. Luckily the judge saw through the charade. You went into the group home and did your probation. Upon you 18th birthday the record was expunged. While you were undercover you were still my responsibility. And it was my fault again."

Jordyn shook her head, "You know I don't blame you. None of this is your fault. You are the one that saved me." She glanced over of the picture of them on her desk. It was the day she graduated from the academy. "I just don't want to risk what a defense attorney may be able to dig up. All of that is sealed within the court. Records like those get unsealed all the time. I wasn't okay with my case being pleaded down before, but now maybe it is for the best. I don't want to put my career at risk."

"Good point. The day they try to take you out of Narcotics…"Jimmy shook his head as he trailed off, "Anyways. Vice came through with a detail for you. So get changed into your working girl clothes. A couple Detectives from Vice will be by in about 20 minutes. Martinelli and Griggs."

Jordyn smiled at him, "Thank you so much." She told him as they both got up.

"Trust me. I didn't do it for you. I am just saving the phone from an impromptu funeral." Jimmy mentioned as he headed out.

**REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_1 week later_

Jordyn had just entered the apartment that the Vice Unit rented out for their surveillance. Before she went down and joined the other girls Jordyn always spent the first hour watching the video cameras they had set up in the area.

Tony Martinelli greeted her as she walked in, "Did you bring any coffee?"

"Seriously you should know by now that I always do." Jordyn replied, "Especially since my doctor cleared me this morning and I can have coffee again."

Michelle Griggs turned to look at her. She noticed how she was carrying three coffee cups today instead of two. "How much longer do you have to go through those drugs tests anyways?"

Jordyn took the seat in between the two setting the coffees down in the middle, "Twice a week for two more months." Jordyn sighed. It wasn't like they were going to find anything, but she didn't mind working with Vice either though.

"That's a raw deal." Tony commented. He shook his head. He had never been undercover for more than a week, so he didn't know what the long assignments were like.

"I just got a bad feeling that this Tucker guy is hoping one of my tests come up positive." Jordyn told them as she sipped her coffee.

Michelle nodded her head, "I heard he was bad. Even when you have done nothing wrong he tries to twist it into something it isn't."

Tony shook his head, "At least we know you are innocent in all of this."

"Here's to new friends." Michelle said lifting her coffee cup like a toast and the other two took their coffee cups as well.

Over the past week the three had come together as great friends. Each of them knew the good, the bad, and the ugly. Jordyn had filled them in on the details of her undercover case. From the beginning to the end and everything in between. Tony had filled in the pair on his messy divorce he was going through. Somewhere in his heart he still loved his wife but her cheating was the final nail in the coffin. There had been things he could forgive before that, but not anymore. Michelle was going through the process of trying to adopt with her husband but every step of the way there was a new roadblock in front of them.

Jordyn mentioned, "Isn't that the fourth time we have seen that blue sedan?"

"I'm going back through video feed to locate the license plate." Tony added as he looked at the time. "Time to head down Jordyn."

She finished the rest of her coffee before tossing it in the wastebasket. She stood and smoothed down her dress. "Same drill as before. Tip us off to the repeat customers. Every once in awhile there will be undercover Johns sent through. Those are the ones you approach. You'll know who they are."

"Give us the signal and good luck." Michelle added as Jordyn left the apartment building.

**&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#**

It was about 6:30 am the next morning when Cragen arrived at the office. He was there rather early as compared to most days. Last night they had gotten the approval of the warrants to release the records to Jordyn's juvenile and family court records. He was shifting through the mounds of papers that this added up to be.

Cragen kept reading through the files as he sipped his coffee. He stumbled upon when Trevor Langan was first retained for Jordyn while she was informing on her mom's operation. But what he read next Cragen just shook his head at. No wonder Jordyn wanted the rape case to go away.

Cragen looked up to see Munch and Amanda coming in just after 7 am. "I need you to go pick Jordyn up." Amanda and Munch looked between each other realizing that the Captain sounded rather urgent.

"Yeah, of course." Amanda agreed as she and Munch headed to the elevator.

**&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#**

Jordyn had just gotten to her squad room the next morning to file her reports and be out of there at 8 am, when she realized Munch and Rollins just got off the elevator. Before Jordyn could say anything Jay and Harvey stepped out from the Captains office. Jay mentioned, "Look Jordyn has answered all of your questions, she made it very clear she does not wish to press charges. Just drop it."

They stood in front of her desk not budging. Rollins said, "Listen we just need to wrap a few things up down at the station and then you will be rid of us for good."

Jordyn stood and replied, "Can't this wait. I don't even have a change of clothes here." She gestured towards the dress, short boots and ripped up hoodie she was wearing.

Munch looked at Jordyn and whispered, "It's not a request."

Jordyn rolled her eyes, "I just gotta go grab my bag from my locker then."

She went into the locker room and called Trevor. He answered on the first ring. "I haven't even made it through my first cup of coffee Jordyn."

"SVU wants to talk again. Made it a strong suggestion. They are picking me up from the office." Jordyn spit out.

He nodded, "I'll meet you there."

**&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#**

It wasn't too much later that they led Jordyn through the squad room and into an interrogation room. Once Munch closed the door the Captain and detectives gathered around the observation room in his office.

"So this isn't the first time she was raped?" Benson questioned.

Nick agreed, "Could be why she was more reluctant to come forward. Fear of not being believed."

"It's not like she was raped by just anybody when she was younger. She was raped by a cop." Rollins told the group flipping through the documents.

"They didn't even investigate the claim the first time she reported it. She was ignored. When she finally found someone that would listen she still wasn't treated like the victim." Fin added. "She went through a really rough deal."

Barba came into the office a few minutes later, "Sorry I'm late. So this is her." He motioned towards the window looking at her, getting a sense of her body language.

"Tell us what you want us to do." Olivia commented.

"There is no point in taking this case to the grand jury without her cooperation." Barba began to say. "Let me talk to her. Lay it all out on the table and if she is still refusing there is not a whole lot of options for us."

"No matter what, she is a victim. She was victimized by the system when she was younger. Let's not give her the impression that the incompetency of previous SVU Detectives is how we all are. Don't give her a reason to doubt us." Cragen mentioned.

Barba opened the office door just as Trevor Langan was getting off the elevator. "Captain Cragen." He greeted him.

"Mister Langan. Good to see you. Jordyn is just this way. Detective Rollins will show you the way." Cragen mentioned.

"Mind if I fix Jordyn a coffee first." Trevor added looking towards Rollins.

Rollins nodded her head as Trevor headed towards the coffee station and began fixing Jordyn's coffee.

Within a few minutes Trevor was sitting next to Jordyn in the interrogation room. He gave her his signature look meaning was there anything she wanted to tell him.

"I have told them I don't wish to press charges, but I guess Jimmy didn't feel the same." Jordyn shook her head, "I don't understand why it matters. I won't be believed."

Trevor disagreed, "Let me worry about that, you tell me what you want."

"I want to be able to move on from this. Just drop it." Jordyn admitted.

Just then Barba, Benson, and Amaro walked into the room.

"Officer Caste…"Barba began but trail off struggling at the pronunciation.

"It's alright. I have yet to meet someone who can pronounce my name. Jordyn is fine." She told him.

"Okay Jordyn. I'm ADA Rafael Barba. I'm the prosecutor on your case. There are a few things I wanted to clear up." He paused for a moment. "I'm going to be straight with you, and I would appreciate the same."

"Whatever you hope to gain from my client, you have 30 minutes before she is due down at the courthouse." Trevor added. "Jake Stevens goes to trial today, which means she is due in judges chambers before the start of court."

"Understood." Benson agreed. "Just work with us."

Barba slide a few files down in front of her. Jordyn just remained slouched back in her chair. "We were able to unseal the records from juvenile and family court."

"Then why do you need me?" Jordyn questioned him.

"We know there is more to this than what appears on paper." Barba began, "If you tell us and we get a conviction Jake can never do this to anyone else again."

Jordyn shook her head, "You guys at SVU really don't get it do you. I testify my career is over. None of you guys would give up SVU, so why would you ask me to do the same."

"Look I understand this must be hard to talk about, but all I'm asking is…" Barba began to say but was cut off.

"How could you possibly understand? You work with rape victims day in and day out, but you can't understand." Jordyn took a breath. "I'll tell you to get you off my back. After this I don't want to see you guys again. I will not under any circumstances testify. My dad was in the Army. He left my mom when I was 7. She didn't know I still kept in contact with him. At 9 years old my mom pimped me out. I had no choice. If I didn't listen to her she threatened to kill me. Like any other mom, right." Jordyn fake laughed it off.

Barba nodded. He wasn't quite happy with the circumstances under which she was telling them, but at least they were getting somewhere.

"At 13, Jimmy arrested me for prostitution. He offered me immunity in exchange for helping to take down my mom's operation, and becoming his C.I. It took 9 months to take her down, but we did. I haven't heard from her since the day she was sentenced to life in prison." Jordyn explained to them. "Jimmy and social services placed me in a foster home. Being a kid with my type of resume I was bounced around from a few different foster homes until social services could find one that would stick." Jordyn shook her head; "They placed me with this cop. He had two biological children. He told me I was going to be something special. Every Friday night when his other kids were out at friends or sleepovers, he would rape me over and over again. I was 14 when it started. Jimmy was undercover; his partner had just been killed. There were no cops I trusted. I didn't think there were any I could trust." Jordyn let a few tears fall down her face.

Jordyn took a breath taking a sip of her coffee. "I went and tried to report that he was raping me. I went to SVU. I guess once I mentioned his name they had already decided that I was lying. Told me not to waste their valuable time. They didn't even write up a report. So I went back to the house. He found out and raped me that night. I didn't know what else to do. I was out of options. If the police didn't believe me no one would. A few months later he was raping me and one of his friends used his key to let himself in. I guess he missed shift or something. He walked in on him raping me. I thought he was going to take a turn, but he surprised me. He threw him off of me and gave me a blanket to cover up with."

"Who was the cop that saved you?" Benson questioned her.

"Detective William Dodds." She mentioned. "He told me that he couldn't get me out of the house right away. Asked if I had reported him. I said that I had and no one believed me. He said he would take me straight to the ADA. That next day we talked to the ADA. Everything was going great. When I got home he was angry threw me on the ground. Got on top of me. He was rougher than he had ever been. He was hitting me and pulled out his gun and smacked me a few times. That was when I pulled the gun from where he had set it and shot him in the head. But it didn't kill him. At least not right away." Jordyn explained, "He was rushed to the hospital. I was taken into custody. They eventually charged him. Dragged out a trial and made him out to be more of a victim than I was. Sexual misconduct. He lost his job and did community service. He died a year later. They tried to convict me on the attempted murder." Jordyn shook her head, "The judge gave me a deal. Probation and a group home. Upon my 18th birthday my record was expunged. That's it."

"What's his name?" Barba asked her. "Who raped you?"

"Look it's not important." Jordyn mentioned, "He's dead it is over. It doesn't matter."

Barba looked to Amaro and Benson, "Give me a minute." With that said he walked out.

Rollins commented, "It is strange that she isn't willing to give up the cops name."

"She afraid that if we know who he is, it will change weather we believe her or not." Fin mentioned to the group.

Amaro sat down across from Jordyn. "I can't say that I know what you are going through, because I don't. You have been through a lot. It's been a really rough deal. Just when you think you have all the pieces put together another one fall apart. That I do get. I know trusting the system is sometimes the only way."

"Knowing his name won't do anyone any good. And me testifying won't either. It's my fault anyway. I profiled this guy. I knew about the previous cases. I should have never gone back to his apartment. I knew better than that. Maybe if I learned to listen to my gut I wouldn't have ended up pregnant." Jordyn rambled on.

Benson looked up, "When did you find out?"

"A few days ago. 5 weeks" Jordyn admitted. "It doesn't matter. I want to go now. Can we go now?" She looked over to Langan.

"Any reason my client isn't free to go?" Trevor questioned.

Amaro sighed, "She's free to go. Just tell your client not to give up on SVU so easily. We are sorry that she wasn't believed when she was younger."

"Any future dealings you wish to have with my client will be run through me. She has made it very clear she wishes to have no involvement with you. She just wants to move on with her life. Forget this ever happened." Trevor stood up and set down his card on the table. He gestured for Jordyn to lead.

Jordyn walked out of the room and quickly made her way over to the elevator. Trevor right by her side.

**&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#**

Once they had exited Barba mentioned, "Close out the case. We have tried all avenues to try and convince the victim to testify. She has made it apparently clear that she does not wish to do so. We are done here."

Rollins questioned, "What if Narcotics doesn't get a conviction?"

"Then we revisit it, but for now put it to rest." Barba said as he walked out.

**&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#&amp;#**

_2 weeks later_

It took two weeks in court but Jake Stevens was convicted on all counts and sentenced to life in prison. About an hour after the trial had concluded and the court had cleared Jordyn, Harvey, and Jay walked out and headed over to their favorite bar for a few celebratory rounds.

Jay mentioned, "So Jordyn you know we will support your decision no matter what. I guess we were just curious if you had decided anything about the baby?"

Jordyn sipped on her drink, a virgin margarita, "I don't know. That's a lie. I can't kill a child. Even if it is a rapist child."

Harvey smiled, "We will make this work. Legally you don't have to report it. There is no way to know if the child is his or your husbands."

Jordyn smiled, "What would I do without you guys."

**REVIEWS!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_5 months later_

The three months of drug tests had passed and Jordyn passed all of them with flying colors. There was never any doubt that she would. While Jordyn could go back to working Narcotics cases, Vice liked her a little too much. Once Jordyn disclosed to her bosses that she was pregnant she was taken off of the street, but Vice had other ideas than having Jordyn sit at a desk. They had been working for months to take down some major pimps, and other players in a possible prostitution ring. With no concrete evidence they had turned to surveillance but still nothing. Captain Jimmy Bosh always spoke highly of her passion and dedication. That's why Captain Harry Tenerrelli put Jordyn on the surveillance detail. And within a few weeks it turned into something a little more concrete. Jordyn just provided the Intel is what she liked to tell them, but Captain Tenerrelli knew better. She was good.

Maybe Jordyn was a little more than on loan to Vice. She had just helped them wrap up a fourth investigation in 5 months. She was headed to dinner with a few of the Detectives from the Vice squad. While it may not be Narcotics she was happy where she was. While they were waiting for their food, she saw a few other Officers make their way in. It was a popular cop bar and grill. She noticed a few that she knew including those from SVU. They all looked to be in a happy celebratory mood.

Jordyn and her fellow Vice Detectives finished their food and then slowly broke apart, some heading home, others to get more drinks. Jordyn made her way over to the bar and signaled for the bartender. "Another Virgin Margarita." She told him.

When the bartender came back he mentioned, "The guy at the end of the bar covered your tab."

Jordyn glanced down towards the end and saw no other than John Munch. She really hadn't seen or heard from anyone from SVU since she told them she never wanted to see them again. When she said that she didn't exactly mean John Munch. He was the exception. She knew him before all of this happened.

Jordyn headed down towards where Munch was seated.

"How have you been?" John asked her.

"Busy but good. I'm good where I'm at." Jordyn told him as she took a seat.

He smiled, "You kept the baby."

She nodded, "Yeah. Just about 6 and half months. There was never any decision about it. It feels good."

"I'm sorry we fell out of touch after your father died." John told her.

She shrugged, "What's done is done. I'm sorry for what I said when I said I never wanted to see any of you again. I didn't…"

John cut her off, "Like you said, what's done is done. New clean slate."

"I'd like that." Jordyn told him as they clinked glasses.

They stayed for a while longer catching up. Jordyn filled him in on all of the details of how she was now working Vice. She kept telling him that is was only temporary and all John did was shake his head and say, that's what they want you to believe.

_2 weeks later_

Captain Harry Tenerrelli had pulled Jordyn into his office. Told her that he was impressed with her work over the last several months. She always added that all she did was point the Vice Detectives in the right direction. Harry always shook his head when she said that. He wasn't the only one who was impressed by her though. She was recently much talked about at the last com-stat meeting. He had read Jordyn's file. She had scored perfectly on the Detective's exam, but kept getting passed over for promotion. After she was mentioned at the most recent meeting Jimmy and Harry took it upon their selves to corner the IAB Captain to figure out just why she was getting passed over time after time for promotion to Detective. Captain Theodore Shanks has been IAB practically his whole career. He had heard of Jordyn long before she had become a cop. He told them that there were just more deserving Officers out there than someone who shot a cop. They knew then that he had a personal vendetta against her. It just wasn't right.

Tenerrelli mentioned how she had peaked one Captain's interest in particular. That's why she was now headed down to SVU with Tenerrelli and Bosh. They got off on the right floor and then headed towards the Captain's office. The Detectives looked up at the sound of the elevator. The noticed Captain Bosh and another Captain followed by Jordyn.

Harry turned to Jordyn, "Give us a minute first."

"Yeah, of course." Jordyn replied gesturing towards the door as she stopped in her tracks.

John was the first to saying something, "What's all that about?" He questioned her.

"Like they actually tell me anything. It's the NYPD." Jordyn added as John ushered her towards his chair. "All I know is both Captain Bosh and Tenerrelli mentioned how my name came up at the most recent com-stat meeting and then told me that your Captain wanted to see me. When I asked what about, they said they would let him explain. Nothing good ever comes of things like this." Jordyn told them finally taking a breath.

Fin walked over to the coffee station to get her a coffee. She seemed like a good Officer from his impression of her. She just couldn't seem to catch a break. Fin took the coffee over to Jordyn.

No one really knew what to say. They hadn't seen or spoken to Jordyn in over 5 months. She had made it very clear she never wanted to see them again. Fin decided to break the ice; "There is no use in worrying about something, until you know what it's about. Cragen is a reasonable man. If anything he wants your help with something."

Rollins smiled, "It's not like people haven't been talking about the work you have been doing with Vice. Four major cases in fewer than five months. What's the deal with that anyway? Are you staying with Vice?"

"I've been temporarily reassigned. But hey I don't mind it. It beats answering phones and doing paperwork, which is what they would have me on if I was back at Narcotics." Jordyn stated, "Jimmy knows better though. But I really just go where they tell me."

Benson commented, "So we heard when the good news hit. Stevens was convicted on all counts. Life in prison."

Jordyn nodded as she rubbed her baby bump. Benson continued, "Just be smart." She began referring to the baby. "If Stevens were ever to find out who you were, he could have legal grounds not only for an appeal, but parental rights."

"There is no legal way to prove that the baby is not my husband's. Matt had three days of leave around the time I got pregnant. Without a DNA test, no way to prove it." Jordyn told her, "And as far as I am concerned Matt is the father. But Stevens will never find out. In a few months he will get notification that Lucia Villa died after being arrested in Maine. Overdose. She went back to old habits. We follow through."

Amaro nodded. He remembered from his time undercover. Anytime there were criminals they arrested who they thought might retaliate in any way they made sure to follow through with the story of how the undercover persona died.

Rollins could tell that Jordyn needed an escape. While it was important to make Jordyn aware Olivia maybe could have approached it in a different way, or at a different time. "How far along are you?" Amanda asked her.

"7 months. I just hope Matt is home in time." Jordyn stated, "But you never know with the Army."

"Ain't that the truth?" Amaro agreed filling Jordyn in on how his wife is currently serving in the military. His wife just returned home from a 14-month deployment. "How long has he been gone?"

"He was gone for 8 months while I was undercover. Left again right before I finished. He's been gone for about 7 almost 8 months. Jordyn explained to them, "But I am used to it by now."

"Boy or girl." Fin questioned her. "Girl. Although my doctor thinks it might be twins again. She said they like to hide behind each other so it is sometimes hard to tell. But she was confident when she told me girl."

"Twins, alright. That's so good." Amanda smiled. She was genuinely happy for Jordyn and wanted to try and make things right. She hated the way things had ended.

"Uh listen guys. I know we didn't leave things on the best terms and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for any hard feelings there may be. I didn't mean anything that I said. I'm just passionate in what I do, no matter what it may be." Jordyn told the group.

Just as the others were about to say something Jimmy stepped out, "Jordyn." She got up and headed in the office.

"Take a seat Jordyn." Captain Cragen led with. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk. She tried to get a read from the three Captains in the room. She had never been in a situation like this before, nor did she ever want to be in a situation like this again.

"Captain Bosh and Tenerrelli have been filling me in on the work you have been doing with Vice, not that I haven't heard." Cragen began to tell her, "So many people are impressed. If it were up to those that were at the com-stat meeting the other day, you would be being promoted to Detective yesterday."

"But it's not." Jordyn commented looking down. "Captain Shanks has some say in it, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but now that we know it is over a vendetta from what happened when you were 14, we can appeal it and go over his head." Tenerrelli told her, "Just don't get in trouble with IAB in the next few months."

Jordyn shook her head; "No promises they won't find something once they know you guys are trying to do this. There are still a lot of people on the force that, want me kicked off and think I should have never been hired. I went through seven partners in my first 2 weeks as a cop because they were friends of his, or had labeled me a cop killer. Just ask yourselves before you do this are you really ready to stick your neck out for me? The criticisms that will come your way."

"I've read your file, Jordyn." Cragen told her, "Not just your police file, but all the IAB claims. I read you CI file and the cases from juvenile and family court. You've been dealt a rough hand. Tell me when did you take the Detectives exam?"

"Beginning of my third year as a cop. My partner recommended it to me." Jordyn told the trio.

"Any other cop in your shoes would have realized by now that they aren't promoting you and put in their papers, gone to another agency or police department. But you haven't. You've waited almost four years for this promotion that you very well deserve. You don't have to go it on your own anymore Jordyn. Let someone have your back for once. Despite what may have been said during the investigation I know my whole squad will back you. You just got to let us." Cragen explained to her.

"I'll try. It won't be easy." Jordyn admitted. "I am not used to having people back me."

"That's goes for me as well Jordyn." Tenerrelli told her.

Cragen looked at her, "There is another thing I wanted to talk with you about." He began explaining how after hearing about her success at vice he could really use her help over here at SVU. He mentioned the parameters of the case that both the day and night shift had been working on, but nothing was happening. They had been working on the case for 9 months now.

Jordyn sat up a little straighter in her chair, "Look, I will be clear on this. I make no promises that I will be able to lead you to something. I look at the files, the witness and victims' statements, and the evidence to lead you in the right direction. Most cases like this that ends up being surveillance. I piece it together on what fits and what doesn't. I profile. And I don't do victims. And I still don't testify in court."

Cragen nodded his head, "So will you help us out?" He questioned her, "Plus this will look good going forward towards your promotion."

Jordyn turned towards Jimmy and Harry, "So how does this work exactly? Temporarily reassigned to SVU?"

Harry agreed, "Exactly what we were thinking."

"Starting tomorrow." Jimmy mentioned to her.

"Captain Cragen, if I can get those case files today it will really help me out. Really anything you have on the case. Detective notes, etc." Jordyn told him.

Cragen pointed towards a stack of files on his desk. Jordyn smiled, "So you just knew I would say yes."

"I hoped." He told her in reply.

The three gathered the files then headed out of the office. As Jordyn walked by Rollins questioned her, "Good news?"

"I'll let your Captain explain." Jordyn told Amanda as she and the two Captains walked over to the elevator.

When the trio had left the Detectives started to talk only to be interrupted by Cragen, "Alright everyone listen up." He paused for a moment. When he was sure he had the attention of the room Cragen continued, "I have just talked it over with Jordyn's Captain, and she will be on loan to us. She has had great success with helping other units close cases that were going nowhere and I have asked for her help. I understand there may have been some uneasy feelings from the last time she was here and with the way things were left, but that can't get in the way now. I know you guys will show her respect while she is here."

"You never have to ask." Fin was the one to say.

After that Captain went back in his office and Olivia followed him closing the door. "So uh Jordyn at SVU, her Captain's idea?" She questioned him.

"No actually it was mine." Cragen filled her in.

Olivia shook her head, "Think that is really the best idea, she isn't exactly sympathetic."

"I hope you are able to see what I see in her. She will be great here. Give her a chance." Cragen told her.

Benson mentioned, "I just think she a little unpredictable. Just be careful she's not using you."

Cragen shook her head, "I'm doing her a favor and she is doing us one." Cragen mentioned as he went back to the case file on his desk.

**REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 14

_1 week later_

Jordyn had been working with the SVU squad for a week now, and for the most part they had put everything that happened in the past. For the most part. She could tell that Benson still held some resentment and hard feelings towards her.

Jordyn tried her best to stay clear of Benson. She knew nothing good would come of it. She was currently going over a few details of the case with Captain Cragen. "So it looks like Hector Ortiz has been a ghost since about 9 months ago, which is consistent with the reports that have been filed by the three working girls. I'm in the process of setting up a couple surveillance teams. If he hasn't disappeared from town we will find him."

"You think he runs things?" Cragen questioned her.

"Defiantly not. He's low level. Probably the guy they send girls to when they first recruit the girls. He breaks them in. But if we find him, and nail down his routine, he will be able to lead us to the real guys without even knowing he's leading us to them." Jordyn explained in detail what she had come up with through her research.

Cragen nodded, "This is good. Keep up the good work. Let me know when something pans out."

Jordyn closed her file and stood up, "Yeah of course." With that she walked out of the office just as her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered, "Castellano."

"Jordyn it's me." Jay Taylor told her. "So you remember we set up a few drug bust cameras before the undercover operation."

"Yeah, what about them?" She asked.

Jay added, "Well I reactivated them, when you mentioned that your guy was a ghost. I just found him."

"Hold on." Jordyn told him as she went over to her desk and pulled up the cameras. "That's him?"

"Yeah, I ran his face through facial recognition. You can't avoid a camera, you don't know is there." Jay informed her.

"I could kiss you right now." Jordyn told him.

He smiled at that, "I'll take a beer later. Catch you later." With that they both hung up.

Rollins and Fin came over to where Jordyn was seated. "Sounds like good news." Fin stated looking at her computer screen.

"It is. So the case was at a standstill because no one could locate this guy, Hector Ortiz. I reached out to a few Detectives, my partners, and a few from Vice. Jay just called saying one of our old video feeds from before I went undercover just picked this guy up. That's enough to get Cragen to get the approval for the surveillance team in that area. He's going to lead us right to his bosses and not even know it." Jordyn explained.

Rollins looked over to Fin before saying, "We want in. This is something big, and we want to help bring these guys down." They had heard the rumors of how whe Jordyn helped the other Detectives in the other units she took none of the credit. While Rollins and Fin did not want to use Jordyn in that way, it could help them.

Jordyn smiled at that, "Let's go tell Cragen." With that the three headed towards Cragen's office. Rollins began to explain what Jordyn had come up with. Jordyn nodded her head. This was good. She had support on this. It was one thing to be able to find the information, but if members of the squad she was working with weren't supporting her nothing would run smoothly.

Once the trio had gone into the office Benson questioned, "What's up with that?"

"Guess they found a lead. Rollins wants in on Jordyn's investigation." Amaro supplied.

"She knows that is a dead end case, right?" Benson mentioned, "I mean there is nothing coming from that."

"What's your beef with her?" He questioned Olivia now giving this conversation his full attention.

She shook her head, "It's nothing."

Nick raised his eyebrows at his partner. He knew her better than that. "Liv?"

"It's just that can you really put everything that happened and everything she said in the past and move on like it's nothing." Olivia told him. "Everything she has done…" She trailed off.

Nick shrugged, "She did what she thought was right. She's young, with not a lot of support. She went off her instincts. She's not used to having someone that wants to help her instead of screwing her. I don't hold it against her. She never wanted to talk to us about it in the first place. At first it was her Captain pushing then us."

"I just don't know if I can entirely trust her after all that has been said and done. Now that I know, I can't unknow." Olivia told her partner honestly.

"This is about how she shot a cop?" Nick questioned his partner concerned.

Liv looked down adverting eye contact. "Well yeah." She agreed.

"Let me ask you something." Nick said taking a breath. "If this had been a 14 year old girl, who came in and said her foster father was raping her, and we had to send her back to the home because there was no evidence. A week later it turns out she shot him while he raped her. Would you not be able to trust that girl and put your feelings past that."

"You know it's not that simple." Olivia told him. "She doesn't trust me either. 

Nick shook his head, "It really is though." Nick paused for a moment. "Jordyn isn't dumb. She can do math. You have been at SVU, for 13 years."

"Almost 14." Olivia admitted.

"Then you have to weigh the option that maybe the reason Jordyn won't tell us the name is because you and Cragen were working SVU back when she reported she was being raped. Weather you were working that shift or not is irrelevant. She considers it just the same." Nick began to explain. "Look I can't tell you what to do, but I'm staying out of this. She deserves to be given a chance." And with that said he got up and walked away.

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

6 weeks later

It was late one evening as Cragen was leaving the squad room. He observed the state of Jordyn's desk. There were piles of case files everywhere, posted notes stuck to her computer screen, and various pieces of papers for different requests and the timelines. Jordyn put all her energy into things. She was right; she brought a lot of passion. She had just stepped out of the office for about an hour to check on the surveillance team that was tracking Hector Ortiz.

Cragen headed towards the elevator just as Jordyn had stepped off the elevator carrying a few case files and a tray with two coffees.

"Jordyn." He greeted her.

"Hey Cap." She said. "There's a possible break in the case I want to share with you in the morning. I just want to be sure this lead pans out first."

Cragen looked at her, "Jordyn is that lead something that can wait til the morning?"

"I'll just be an hour." She explained to Cragen.

"Good, because you could use a good night's rest. You and the baby." Cragen replied, "I don't need to see you early tomorrow. I do not want to see you til after 9." Cragen mentioned with no room to argue. "Everything we are doing to get you a spot as a Detective will do no good if you are burned out."

Jordyn nodded, "Yes Captain."

With that said Cragen got on the elevator and headed home for the night. He couldn't be happier with his decision to bring her into help his unit with this case. He had a feeling that whatever Jordyn had stumbled upon was something big.

The next morning it was just past 10 am and Cragen hadn't seen or heard from Jordyn since last night. He knew he gave her a very stern warning to get some rest and not be in the office until after 9 am, but he had expected to see her walking in at 9:01. That fact that she wasn't had Cragen with a little bit of an uneasy feeling.

He stepped out of his office and noticed Rollins and Fin over at the coffee station looking like they were headed out. "Have you guys heard from Jordyn this morning?"

"Not since last night." Fin told his Captain. "She stopped by surveillance around 10:30. Just checking on progress. Said she was headed back here."

Cragen nodded, "Yeah I ran into her around 11. Told her to get some rest. She said she was chasing down a lead. It would only take an hour."

Rollins added, "We'll send some uni's to her apartment and check with dispatch to see if she called in a location last night."

"Great keep me posted." Cragen told them, "Also check with the guys from her narcotic unit."

Amanda and Fin retreated to their desks to make a few calls. "Anything I can do to help?" Amaro questioned from his desk where he was filling out paperwork.

"Heard from Jordyn today?" Rollins questioned as she picked up her phone.

Nick shook his head, "No but uh I took a message from her kids school. They were over an hour and a half late but were never signed in."

"If she had been at her apartment this morning her kids would have been on time." Rollins added as she began dialing dispatch.

Amanda hung up a few minutes later just as Fin said, "No sign of her at the apartment. Uni's don't believe she even made it back their last night."

"She called into dispatch at 11:53 last night. They had her as 97 street and Hilton Avenue at the Embarcadero Hotel. At 4:38am two uniforms were dispatched to the same location. Stab wound victim. Reports of shots fired. I'm checking hospitals now for anyone matching Jordyn's description." Rollins had mentioned. Within the minute Rollins replied, "She was admitted to St. John's Hospital at 5:13am."

"I'm grabbing Cap." Fin added as they both were on their feet.

Fin filled the Cap in and within minutes they were headed to the elevator.

_St. John's Hospital _

The trio entered the hospital and found the nurses desk. Cragen flashed his badge. "I'm here about Officer Jordana Castellano."

"Admitted at 5:13 am. Several lacerations to the arms and chest. Approximately 8 and half months pregnant. After she was stabilized she went into labor. First baby delivered no problem. She went back for emergency c-section 15 minutes ago." The nurse told Cragen.

It wasn't too much later that Harvey Carlson and Jay Taylor walked out from the back, most likely they had been with Jordyn until just moments ago.

Cragen approached the pair as they headed past the nurses desk. "How is she doing?"

"She's okay. Jordyn's tough. First baby a girl. A healthy girl. She's back for a c-section now." Jay began to say. "Did Bosh call you?" He asked seeing the three missed calls from Fin this morning.

"Never got anything." Cragen told them.

Harvey shook his head, "We would have called you had we known Jimmy didn't. He must be making the rounds meeting up with his undercovers. He hasn't had his mind quite straight since he found out Jordyn got pregnant." Harvey paused, "This isn't the first time something like this has slipped his mind."

"What's done is done. We are just glad Jordyn is okay. Any idea what happened last night?" Cragen questioned them.

Jay shook his head, "When I got the call from the Officer's at 4:30 said Jordyn had been stabbed a few times but was fairly stable. I called Harvey. We got here and they were patching her up, everything was good. She may have shot at the guy that stabbed at her. What was she working on for you guys?"

"She has been working on finding the source and leading us to a major prostitution ring. She had been looking into this low level guy. Had surveillance on him. Last night she told me she had a lead. Something big if it panned out. She was going to tell me this morning." Cragen explained.

"She may have come across the kingpin last night. If he knew she was a cop, it would explain why she was stabbed." Harvey mentioned to the group.

"And we can't ask her until, she is out of surgery." Amanda mentioned to them.

Harvey looked to Jay, "Have we tried to reach Matt again?"

"Not since earlier. I keep getting passed around not actually getting any closer to being in contact with Matt." Jay added.

"He's overseas, right?" Rollins questioned him.

"Yeah." Both men agreed.

"Amaro's wife is military. Maybe he might know a trick or two." Rollins told them as she pulled out her phone. "Same last name?" She questioned.

"Matthew Assugaea. She kept her father's last name when she got married." Jay mentioned to her.

Rollins relayed the info to Amaro and he told her he would do everything possible. Within minutes she was getting a Face Time request from overseas.

"Looks like Amaro came through." Amanda told them as she accepted the request.

"Matt." Harvey said as he held Amanda's phone up. "Jordyn is doing great. Twin 1 is a healthy baby girl. Jordyn is still in labor with the other. They are doing a c-section. Are you able to standby?"

"Yeah, yeah. This is great. You can call back on this line." Matt mentioned as Harvey disconnected upon seeing the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Kevin Hailee. I am one of the doctors on Jordyn's case. Twin 2 is doing fine. Healthy baby boy. Jordyn however has some internal bleeding. Ruptured pancreas and kidney. We are doing everything we can to repair." The doctor told them.

"Is this all from the stab wounds?" Jay questioned the doctor.

"She came in with some minor lacerations. When we got everything under control she went into labor, which can cause complications all on its own. It is hard to know if these are pregnancy or trauma complications." He told them.

"Okay, keep us posted." Harvey mentioned. "Can we see the babies?"

"A nurse will be out in a few to bring you back. Only immediately family right now." The doctor replied as he went back through the double doors.

Fin mentioned, "I'm gonna go on a coffee run. Cream and sugar good for everyone?" He asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long after Fin left that a nurse came to get Jay and Harvey. When they were able to go back to the nursery and see Jordyn's twins they were speechless.

_Jay remembered back to 9 almost 10 years ago now when he first met Jordyn. Him and Harvey were young cops. Only out of the Academy a few years. Just cops walking a beat out of the 54. They had helped Jimmy with a Narcotics case, which had him intrigued. He told them to take the Detective's exam and then they would talk._

_A few months later they had passed the Detective's exam with flying colors and were up for promotion. Jimmy pulled the pair into his office._

"_You guys are young, you are good. You will probably have your pick of any unit you want. I really want you in my unit. Everyone in my unit gets hand picked by me. For good reasons." Jimmy had told the pair._

_Jay looked to Harvey who nodded, "We want Narcotics. We want Narcotics here, on your team. Nowhere we would rather be."_

"_Hold onto that thought. If you still think the same after we go visit someone then the spot is yours. But I need to know you will back my play no matter what. I need to know that even if you don't know the details you will defend it to hell and back. Let's take a ride." He mentioned signaling for the elevator._

_They arrived at the maternity wing of the hospital. Jimmy led them to outside the door of a girl who couldn't be anymore than 17 years old. She had just given birth to twins._

"_Her name is Jordana Castellano. I arrested her at 13 for prostitution. After talking to her I found out her pimp was her mom, so in exchange for immunity she agreed to help me bring down her mom's whole operation. Took 9 months but we did it. Less than a year later she was placed in foster care. With a cop. He was raping her." Jimmy began to explain her story._

"_This is the girl that killed the cop. We were only on the job three weeks when it happened." Harvey stated._

"_Wasn't the bullet lodged in his brain for 8 months before it killed him?" Jay questioned._

"_Yeah, self defense. Except they made the cop out to be the victim. He died a few months after the trial. She went into a group home. She got pregnant with her boyfriend. She has been my CI since the day I arrested her. Jordyn is the best judge of character I know. If you want into my unit she comes attached. Her record get expunged upon her 18th birthday, and she wants to become a cop. Whether that is even possible is another issue entirely, but if you can't handle that…" Jimmy trailed off. "Anyways let's see if you guys survive a conversation with her first."_

"_Uh, Sarge she's asleep." Jay mentioned as he opened the door a bit._

"_Wait by her side till she wakes. I'm going to go get coffees. How do you take them?" Jimmy questioned the pair as Jordyn sat up in her bed._

"_You better cherish this moment. Jimmy will never get you coffee again, except your birthday and maybe after solving a really big case. But it will be rare."_

**REVIEWS!**

**Sorry it has been like a thousand year since my last post.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it has been awhile, but thank you for your support, and I hope you enjoy.**

_**Chapter 16**_

Jordyn was out of surgery. The doctor came by to let them know everything was fine. Jordyn had just been moved into recovery when Jay and Harvey came into her room. They smiled when they saw her.

"The twins are doing great. The nurse said she will move them in here with you in a few hours." Jay told her. "Matt is standing by on video conference, if you are up for it." Jay passed the phone over to Jordyn knowing she would not decline the chance to talk with Matt.

Jordyn clicked the button to accept the video conference, "Hey Matt." She mentioned tiredly as she sat up a little bit straighter.

"Jordyn. I'm so glad you are okay. They told me c-section, and additional surgery. I was so worried." Matt explained to her.

"Yeah I'm doing okay. It's just been a long few days. The babies and I are doing great." Jordyn mentioned to him. "You know you don't need to worry. You focus on everything you gotta do there, I got everything handled stateside."

"You must be exhausted. Get some rest. I'll have Harvey take me down the hall to see the babies." Matt said as Jordyn passed the phone off. "We will talk soon."

Within minutes Jordyn was passed out asleep. Matt saw his two beautiful twins. They were perfect.

"Take care of my girl." Matt said to Harvey and Jay. "Protect her."

"Always." They replied at the same time. "She is family, no matter what." and with that they hung up the phone.

Jay and Harvey returned to her room less than 5 minutes later and Jordyn was passed out asleep. They had expected no less. She had been working hard the last several weeks, had some type of confrontation last night, and had just been in labor and surgery for many hours. That was enough to wear anyone down, even Jordyn the superhuman.

Harvey thought back to the conversation the three of them had, the first time they met Jordyn.

"_Names?" Jordyn questioned them sternly as she put on her glasses and picked up a notepad that had been on the table beside her bed._

"_Harvey Carlson and this is my partner Jonathan "Jay" Taylor." Harvey began to say. He didn't know why he was so nervous talking with this girl. It probably had something to do with the fact that Bosh had sent them to which meant this was important._

_Jordyn shook her head, "Never drop your title, unless you are undercover and then that is a whole different issue. It doesn't matter that you are the lowest on the food chain it should always be Officer Carlson at the least. If you need to be a little more formal add your first name in there." Jordyn paused looking at the pair. "So Jimmy wants to you guys into his unit. Tell me something. What is the most important thing you look for in a partner?"_

"_Back you play no matter what." Jay told her. "I can't have someone who will leave me."_

"_Even when they don't know what it is." Harvey added on. "They got to go with you on it when there is no time to explain."_

"_And you think that each of you is this kind of partner? That the person standing beside you is the partner you want."_

_They exchanged a look for a brief moment, before replying, "100%. No doubt." They mentioned in sync. _

_Jordyn glanced between the pair taking some notes on her pad. "What is the toughest situation you have come across during your time as an Officer?"_

_Jay began, thinking back to the memory "I'm not great when kids are the victims. So we were helping with a missing persons case. It was a 4 year old girl who had been taken from the park. We searched for probably 74 hours straight. That is when we found her. She had been buried in a trash bag near a construction site. She was beaten up pretty bad. Turns out the autopsy showed she had been buried alive."_

_Harvey nodded remembering the case all too well. He remembered how it had shaken Jay up a little bit, but it was nothing a few beers didn't solve. "We had been working the midnight shift when we got called to the train station. There was this girl who wouldn't get off the train. Both of her eyes were black and there was blood dripping down her face and all matted in her hair. Her skirt was ripped and shredded and the guys that did this to her left her without a top. We got her to the hospital and that was when she disclosed. He had been raped, by a group of guys riding the train. They had taken turns." Harvey shook his head at the bad memory. _

_Jordyn nodded. She knew these were the ones that Jimmy had been looking for. "I asked you this for a reason. It wasn't to make you relive some of your worst moments as a cop. I just found out your biggest weakness without you even realising that you were telling me. I'm sure Jimmy told you that if you want his team, I come attached. Jimmy told you my story, but what he didn't tell you is how he ended up at the hotel where he busted me with the john." Jordyn paused. "There's no turning back. The last dozen guys haven't made it this far in a conversation with me. A few turned back after hearing my story, and another couple couldn't handle retelling their tough situation, but truth is I knew you were the ones the moment you walked."_

"_Why us?" Jay questioned, "If you don't mind my asking?"_

"_You came in here opened minded. Sarge told you my story but you didn't let anything he told you cloud your judgement. You wanted to make your own first impression. The number of times I have been judged by potential Detectives for Jimmy's unit is indescribable. You heard I killed a cop and you didn't come in here all cocky, or high and mighty. You didn't try to impress me with your title or your badge. Most important you didn't know why a conversation with me was important, but because it was important to Jimmy you went along with a good attitude anyways." Jordyn explained to the pair, "So are you in?"_

**Thanks for redaing. Review!**


End file.
